


The Next World

by cakeby_thepound



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Richonne - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeby_thepound/pseuds/cakeby_thepound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of one-shots to accompany season 6B, where Rick and Michonne are officially together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Next World

**The Next World  
**

_Like a moth to a flame, burned by the fire  
_ _My love is blind, can't you see my desire?_

Michonne began to feel lightheaded as Rick's lips made their way down her neck, the butterflies in her stomach haphazardly fluttering about. She felt like a teenager again, somehow, in the wake of very real, very life-altering emotions. Making out with Rick was one thing, and she felt giddy, to say the least. But in the blink of an eye, she realized she was in love with her closest and most important friend, and the feeling was mutual. Instead of any hesitation about what that could do to their friendship, it was with tacit awareness that they _wanted_ that change. They welcomed it with joy, with kissing, with body exploration that would undoubtedly turn into sex once they came up for air. And it was something she hadn't experienced in a long time, and wasn't sure she ever would again. But there she was – happy. Elated, in fact. She'd found love at the end of the world.

"What are we doing?" Rick whispered, bringing her out of her joyful haze.

She lifted her head from the couch pillow when she realized his mouth was no longer on her skin. "What do you mean?" she returned, her confused frown consuming him. Was he questioning their decisions already?

His fingers fiddled with the buttons of her top, patiently unfastening the bottom few as he stared up at her with that smile of his – the one that wouldn't leave his face. "Your room, or mine?"

She giggled, realizing she was being silly to think he didn't want this as much as she did. It showed in every bit of his expression. She simply couldn't help but be a little nervous. This was all of ten minutes old, and it meant something to her. It meant everything to her. "Yours," she finally said.

He gazed at her swollen lips as she answered, giving them another kiss before he replied, "Okay."

"Okay," she nodded between their pecks.

His warm breath bathed her face as he pulled back to stare at her. He'd never seen her this way, in more meanings than one, and he couldn't stop grinning at her. "It'll be ours now."

She smiled right back, her fingers lacing through his curls as she pulled him in for another, their tongues locking and lashing as his body pushed against hers. His hands on her thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist, she could feel his erection press into her, and it made her wet. Her excitement was building with every second, her body reacting in the same chaotic manner as her mind.

"We should really go upstairs," she mumbled beneath their kiss. "Like right now."

"Right now?" he grinned, his hungry blue stare unabashedly slipping down her shirt.

"Right now," she repeated, demanding his gaze back. Their eyes locked, and for the hundredth time that night, they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Michonne could not wait to please her new man, and the feeling was obviously reciprocated.

 _Like a moth to a flame, burned by the fire_  
_My love is blind, can't you see my desire?  
_ _That's the way love goes_

He pulled up from his position on top of her and looked around the room as if he wasn't sure where he was. Still experiencing a bit of shock and awe over what was happening between them. The fact that they'd come to a mutual and simultaneous understanding in one very specific moment was a bit surreal. And now, they were going to capitalize on it. He nodded, picking up his gun from the table, along with her mints and the lamp, and he offered his hand to help her up from their sofa. He knew she didn't need it, and normally, he wouldn't have even thought to, but as a boyfriend – which he, decidedly, suddenly was – those were the types of gestures he made. He was a gentleman – at least until that bedroom door closed.

Michonne smiled to herself, having noticed the small deed, and silently wondered if that was what she could expect going forward. It made her laugh, even, as she made her way toward the staircase, grabbing her sword on the way. There was a sway to her step that wasn't normally there, and it was incontrollable. Her emotions releasing through her body language, it seemed. She could feel Rick on her heels, and she chuckled a bit louder when she felt his finger hook into the belt loop at the back of her pants. She knew he was watching her ass – he always did, even before this revelation in their relationship – so she poked it out a little more than usual as she made her way up the steps.

 _Come with me, don't you worry_  
_I'm gonna make you crazy  
_ _I'll give you the time of your life_

The two of them quietly entered Rick's bedroom, Michonne seeing it in such a different light than she normally did. She noticed the bed so immediately. The candles. Rick's dresser drawer slightly opened, and her mind raced past the thought that they would be sharing that soon. She walked into the middle of the room, and turned as he closed the door, smiling at him sheepishly. He looked so handsome in that blue shirt and the dim glow of their kerosene light.

"You can have whichever side of the bed you want," he offered, gesturing to her sword.

She nodded, deciding on the right side of the bed without too much thought. She watched as Rick went to the opposite side, leaving his gun on the nightstand there, and he turned to her as he began to unbutton his shirt. Those butterflies again, claiming her insides. She pushed past them and climbed onto the bed, crawling toward him. She wanted to be the one to undress him.

Rick got the message loud and clear, stopping himself as he reached his belt. He watched, beaming, as she made her way to him, kneeling in front of him, and he cupped her chin once they were face to face, wanting another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her lips. Her face. Her.

 _I'm gonna take you places_  
_You've never been before and  
_ _You'll be so happy that you came_

As Michonne pushed his open shirt down his shoulders, she remembered just how long it had been. How closed off she had been to this idea until that very evening. She let out a soft exhale as she revealed Rick's skin, the scar on his chest reminding her of many of her own wounds. She was letting them heal, finally. "I haven't done this in a while," she said, her voice low, as if it would conceal her shyness about that fact. "Not since... before."

Rick nodded, thankful to hear it. Relieved. He wouldn't be the only one making up for lost time. "Me either," he whispered. The smile on his face was uncontainable, and he hoped it reassured her that she wasn't alone. She never was.

Her fingers paused as she reached his waist, and she looked up at him in surprise. She had just assumed he and Jessie went past that point, but he was obviously telling her otherwise. It was strangely comforting to know she wasn't the only one getting her groove back that night. That their first time together would be their first time again. She pulled him in for another smooch, pressing her body against his bare chest as their tongues wrestled tenderly.

They broke apart again for Rick to pull Michonne's tan shirt over her head, and he instantly took a dive for her newly exposed skin. His tongue dipped into the space between her breasts, his hands squeezing them hungrily while she smiled at the sensation. His magical lips, funneling downward as she fumbled to unhook her bra, distracted by his mouth gently kissing her stomach. The light smacking of his lips and his quiet moans as he consumed her were making her unusually hot.

He pulled back up to gaze at her supple tits as they bounced into view, and he wasted no time sucking them. His tongue circling her dark brown areolas, then flicking her rigid nipples. He used his fingers to tease them as his mouth explored the underside and then back up again, leaving little wet spots on her skin as he moved.

Michonne moaned at his gentle fervor and the wonderful contradiction that he was. She could feel his urgency, but could tell he was the type to take his time. He wanted to explore her body. And she wanted to let him; she wanted him to uncover every inch of her.

 _Ooh, I'm gonna take you there  
_ _That's the way love goes_

Rick stood there licking his puffy lips, watching with lust-filled eyes as her slender fingers worked to undo his belt. He loved that she seemed just the slightest bit nervous, as she fiddled with pulling the buckle post from the makeshift hole he'd put there that morning.

"Was this a fucking chastity belt," she joked once it finally came apart.

He chuckled, his smile not fading as he felt her hands on his skin and his pants slid down his hips. She pulled him in closer, and he could feel his dick throbbing, trying to push free from his boxers. He wanted her so badly, he almost couldn't believe it. Couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, if ever. It so rarely happened that unmitigated love and unadulterated lust would hit you all at once, but that was precisely what was happening here. He stepped out of his jeans and kissed her again, because he couldn't stop kissing her; his hungry hands palming her perfect ass as he picked her up just slightly, enough to lie her down without breaking their contact.

Michonne giggled into his mouth when she realized she was on her back, then inhaled sharply, sucking all of the air from him when she realized she was on her back, _about to have sex with him_. With Rick. It felt as though she couldn't breathe, but couldn't get enough of him as their lips smashed together, their tongues thrashing against each other. Her tits stood at attention as their chests heaved together, and she was aroused by just the feel of his skin grazing her hard nipples. She wasn't sure how she would react once he was inside her.

_That's the way love goes_

Rick practically read her mind, his mouth leaving hers to explore the other parts of her body. He rolled his tongue across her clavicle and made his way downward slowly. Torturously slowly, as his hands kneaded her breasts. She smiled as he moved, enjoying the way he enjoyed her. His lips continued down her stomach, but his fingers didn't leave her nipples, teasing and squeezing them softly, rubbing the pads of his fingers over them while he traced his tongue around her belly button. She began to writhe beneath him, feeling how close he was getting to her nether regions. She wondered if he could feel the literal heat between her thighs as she waited for him to remove her pants.

He was deliberate in his continued slow pace as he unbuttoned her tight trousers, letting his kisses do the unveiling of her perfect skin. His hands were inside the back of her pants, groping at her plump ass cheeks, while his lips teased her bikini line with soft, wet pecks as he pushed her jeans lower. He quietly moaned as he licked her flesh, removing her clothing inch by inch, until they stopped at her thighs.

"Hold on," he chuckled, realizing that he would have to pull from her ankles. He stood from the bed and took hold of her foot, smirking at her beautiful face as he worked. "They were too tight."

She grinned in amusement and lifted her leg to help him out. "Sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head in response, but said no other words, his concentration on getting her naked. He pulled down one leg and then the other with supreme confidence, throwing her pants to the floor along with his own. Her panties came last, and he bit at his bottom lip as he peeled them down her thighs, unable to keep his eyes from taking in her pussy. He'd never been with anyone besides Lori, and he always wondered what his first experience would be like after her. If he ever had one. And now, staring at this absolute goddess of a woman, in all her naked glory, he wasn't sure how he was so lucky.

"You too," Michonne interrupted his thoughts, her right foot gesturing for his boxers. She was beginning to feel shy, lying there beneath his yearning stare.

He wasn't entirely sure what she wanted with him, or what he had to offer her, but she had chosen him, and he was going to give her everything he had. He hurriedly stepped out of his boxers, and stood between her open legs with that happy, sexy smile still on his face.

She sat up on her elbows, wondering what it was he was waiting for. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," he promised, gazing into those quizzical brown eyes of hers. "I just wanna remember this."

She exhaled a bit shakily, caught off guard by his enchanting earnestness. But then his hard dick was grazing her thigh, and she was brought back down to earth and the horniness that lived there. "Stop being perfect and get on top of me."

She didn't need to say anything more. He did just as she asked, crawling back onto the bed, ready to give his lady the night she deserved. After the day he'd had, maybe they both deserved this.

 _Come closer, baby closer_  
_Reach out and feel my body  
_ _I'm gonna give you all my love_

Within seconds, Rick had Michonne on her stomach, straddling her thighs as his tongue surveyed every centimeter of her skin. From her shoulder blades to her muscular back, kissing his way down her spine, making her shiver as he did. He made his way to her ass, the pièce de résistance, so to speak, as he'd had his eyes on that prize for nearly a year by then. He thought it to be magnificent enough when covered in those tight pants she always wore. But being up close and personal, being able to squeeze it, study it, kiss it, lick it, he was in heaven. He loved the tiny stretch marks that spanned across her hips, and he followed them down her thighs, pushing them apart as he licked between them. She began to squirm, which made him grin, both of them knowing where he was headed next.

His fingers got there first, stroking her slit gently, slowly, causing her toes to wiggle. Michonne's breathy moans remained quiet, even though she could feel herself coming undone already. But then she felt Rick's torturous tongue between her ass cheeks, and headed lower, deeper, until it was licking her wet pussy from behind. "Rick," she called out, attempting to bury her face in the mattress. She lifted her hips, albeit somewhat involuntarily, allowing him easier access to her clit, and he went to work. His glorious lips kissed at hers, much in the same way he did the ones on her face. He didn't hold back, and he knew exactly what to do – covering them, sucking them, devouring them. He used the tip of his tongue to give attention to her sensitive bud, and used the entire width of it to catch all her delicious juices. He was making that smacking sound that drove her crazy, and the moans that came with it, the sounds of him enjoying her, were making her even wetter, if that were possible.

She was whimpering as he relentlessly made out with her pussy, licking his way around her wet walls, two of his fingers pushing into her center, causing her to lift her ass in the air until she was on her knees. Her fingers clutched the sheets and she could feel Rick's stubble against her cheeks as she tried to stay steady, stay quiet. But that orgasm was coming hard and fast, and she couldn't contain her moaning. "Rick."

He wanted to shush her, but he smiled instead, not wanting to break contact with her delectable depths; not when he could feel her climaxing. Her thighs contracted around his face and he slurped up her cum greedily. She tasted so fucking good. "God," he mumbled to himself. His lips went traveling up her ass again, until he was kissing her back. Licking it, really. He absolutely loved the feel of her flesh on his tongue.

Exhausted from just the tongue-fuck, Michonne slowly maneuvered onto her back so that she could see his beautiful face. He looked so delicious, those pouty pink lips all wet because of her. This was such an unexpected side of him, she thought, watching him stare her down seductively. Rick always had a certain cowboy swagger that she enjoyed, but he was downright sexy in bed. Confident, capable. Ordinarily, she likely would've taken charge of a situation like this, but she was happy to submit to him. She was itching to, desperate to see what he would do next.

 _Oh sugar, don't you hurry_  
_You've got me here all night  
_ _Just close your eyes and hold on tight_

He didn't hesitate, and he disappoint, his strong hands taking hold of her ass once more as he loomed over her, pulling her into place against his hips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his slim waist, the two of them fitting together like puzzle pieces as her thighs rested against his, feeling his erection between them. She sighed lightly at the contact.

Rick immediately took hold of his glistening cock, slipping it inside her slowly, carefully. But it had been so long, and she felt so good, he thought he might burst at just the initial insertion, and he pulled out quickly. Michonne moaned out loud in reply, the tip of his dick sliding past her walls making her tremble.

"You okay?" he murmured.

She smiled back at him, assuring him that she was more than okay. "I'm good, baby."

Her voice was dripping with lust, and it sent him pushing back into her with everything he had, both of them grunting at the delightful sensation of him inside her. He went deep, Michonne feeling wonderfully blindsided by his size. "Oh, Jesus," she breathed against his ear.

"Please don't say that name right now," he panted back. His lips dove for her long neck as he gradually began to grind into her.

She didn't understand the request, but she would've done just about anything he wanted in that moment, and she nodded to say just as much as she took him in. She would say his name instead. "Rick," she whined, her hands gripping his lower back, grazing his ass as he fucked her. His stroke was driving her insane. He was so fluid, so steady, he knew just which spots to hit. He filled her so perfectly, the curve of his cock tickling her sensitive walls with every penetration. "Shit."

"Fuck," Rick whispered in agreement. Her pussy was tight and wet, and he could feel her clenching around him with each thrust. He loved how her hands were clawing at his hips, as though she wanted him closer still. Their skin was hot, sweaty, and the sounds of their bodies slapping together managed to turn him on even more. He sloppily kissed at her lips as he worked her, both of them feeling as though they were suffocating, sucking air from one another, consuming each other. The room had become stuffy, and the pleasure so immense, it felt like it was spinning.

 _Oh baby, don't stop, don't stop_  
_Go deeper, baby deeper  
_ _You feel so good I'm gonna cry_

He began to up his tempo, pounding into her, and Michonne couldn't help herself, her soft whimpers sneaking out with every other breath. Rick covered her mouth with his lips, hoping to quiet them both, but it only made him more fervid, and the headboard began knocking against the wall.

"Shit," she panted, torn between moaning and giggling at how loud they were being.

As much as he didn't want to stop, Rick couldn't help but chuckle too, knowing they were probably about to wake everyone in the house. "Maybe you should get on top."

She nodded, feeling her headband falling off as she lifted from the bed and she threw it out of the way as they switched positions. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he laid flat on his back, his stiff, slick cock standing straight in the air. She licked her lips as she turned her back to him and moved to straddle him.

Rick felt his dick begin to twitch when he realized she was going to ride him in reverse, and he would get a front-row view of all that ass at work. He almost came right then.

She could tell he was excited, smiling at his physical reaction before gently pinching his left thigh to calm him. It was her turn to please him, and she couldn't have him finishing before she started. "Relax," she whispered back to him.

"That's not gonna happen," he teased, but let his head rest against the pillows, his mouth hanging open as he waited for her to do what she wanted to him.

 _Ooh, I'm gonna take you there  
_ _That's the way love goes_

Michonne took his length into both her hands, and moved her body close, allowing the shaft to rub against her pussy as she lightly massaged it. He had such a nice dick, she thought – long, thick, not too veiny. It was another surprise added to all the other ones that had come that night. She licked his pre-cum from her hand as she pulled up from his body, just enough to get into position and sink down onto him slowly. "Oh god," she breathed, squeezing herself around him. She began to roll her hips just slightly, hoping to ease him into the sensation of her being on top. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted back, though he wasn't sure that wasn't a lie. Between the feel of her and the view of her gorgeous glistening backside, he was at the edge already. "Just take it… slow."

"Okay," she nodded. Michonne rested her hands on his thighs, using them for leverage as she began to seductively grind and wind her hips, letting his cock feel every inch of her. Letting him know that she was just as skilled at this as he was. She glanced over her left shoulder, wanting to observe him enjoying her, and she giggled at the way he was fixated on her. She blindly reached backward and found his hands, guiding them to her jiggling ass.

"I'm gonna die," he muttered, squeezing her cheeks roughly as she rode him. He was barely able to breathe, watching as his dick repeatedly disappeared into her glorious pussy. The way she rocked her hips, the contracting of her body, the contrast of their complexions, it was a mesmerizing sight. " _Michonne_ ," he moaned.

She arched her back and began to rub her clit while she fucked him, getting wetter still, her juices dripping down her body onto his legs. "Oh god, Rick," she sighed. "You feel so good, daddy." His guttural groans in response were enough to send her spiraling, her orgasm sweeping through her lower body in a tingly explosion. It was as though those butterflies she'd been feeling all night collided, in an exceptional bang. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," she gasped, still doing her best to keep her rhythm for his pleasure.

"You good?" he exhaled, feeling her warm cum coat his dick. He needed her to be done, unsure of how much longer he could hold out. Between clutching her ass, and her warm, tender pussy bouncing on top of him, it was just too much.

"Let me know when," she nodded, referring to his own impending orgasm. "I'll take care of—."

"Now," he rumbled, barely allowing her to finish her sentence before letting himself go. "Right now."

"Shit," Michonne hissed, realizing that he hadn't given her any warning whatsoever. She made a narrow escape, getting off of him just as he got off from her, and she did her best to catch his warm load in her mouth. What little she missed, she licked from him like melted ice cream dripping down a cone, moaning at the taste of him as she swallowed. Breathless, she let her body fall against his, relieved that she was able to salvage the close call. "You could've warned me a little sooner than that," she sighed happily.

"Sorry," he grinned, sheepishly licking his lips as he stared at the ceiling. He ran his right hand up her right side, stopping when he reached her breast, caressing it softly. He loved the way their bodies compressed against one another as they progressively regained their normal breathing patterns. "Took me by surprise," he submitted quietly.

_That's the way love goes_

That was an appropriate description of the evening's entire course of events. "No kidding," she giggled softly, rolling her body off of his to find her side of the bed. As she attempted to untangle them from their sheets, she noticed he was lying there like a corpse. "Are you all right?"

"I could not be more all right if I tried," he beamed.

She sighed in complete agreement as she moved into a more comfortable position on her stomach. She stared at the side of his face as she took in the moment, and what had just transpired between them. "You're different from how I thought you would be," she admitted in a mumble against her pillow.

He kept his eyes closed as he smiled tiredly in reply. "You've thought about it before?"

"Maybe once or twice," she smirked. She rested her arm across his chest, quenching her thirst to stay close to him. She smiled to herself when his hand snuck beneath their thin sheet and instinctively found her ass. "I don't know what I thought, but..."

"Truth be told, I don't know that I've ever been this way before."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Maybe it was always there," he conceded. His thigh snuck beneath hers so that they were practically interlocked, and it was right there, just like that, he felt completely at ease. Finally. "But nothin's brought it out quite like you."

"Mmm." She closed her eyes as well, her fingers gently running across his pectoral muscle until her sleepiness made her stop, letting it rest there. She was ready to fall... "Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for my mints."

He let out a small chuckle through his nose, amused that that was even on her mind at that point. "That's what you're thinkin' about right now?"

"I'm thinking about how you were thinking about me," she confirmed in a whisper. "Yes."

"That's what it took for you to realize that I'm always thinkin' about you?"

She opened her eyes again, surprised to find his beautiful blue irises gazing back at her. He had that same happy glint in his eye that started this whole thing. She wondered then, if he would look at her that way always now. She hoped so. Her focused frown landed on his lips, and she leaned in for one more kiss. "Go to sleep," she said.

He was happy to do just that. Elated, in fact. He'd found love at the beginning of the world. This was the next world.

* * *

Lyrics: "That's The Way Love Goes - Janet Jackson (Janet)


	2. The Uncommon Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has arrived to The Hilltop, and Michonne is a bit hungry. But not for food.

"You okay?" Michonne whispered to Rick. She'd been watching for about two minutes as he paced the second floor of the Barrington house, the two of them waiting for their turn to wash up. She could tell he was agitated, at the very least, and with his boots relentlessly pounding against the wood floor, it was making her uneasy, too.

"I'm all right," he promised, making his way to where she sat, in a chair near the window.

"You sure?" She took his open hand into both of hers, toying with his fingertips. "That guy is an asshole," she noted, referring to Gregory.

He nodded in agreement and stooped to his knees in front of her so that they were face to face. "That's why I sent Maggie to talk to him. I don't feel like fighting anybody today."

"Since when?" she smirked back.

He rested both of his hands on her thighs, remembering the night they'd had. Remembering those thighs wrapped around his waist... "Since I'm in a good mood and I wanna keep it that way."

Michonne grinned in response, running her fingers through his soft, messy curls. "Self-awareness is a beautiful thing."

"Speaking of which," he continued, briefly closing his eyes at her gentle touch, "I know we didn't get a chance to talk about... this," he gestured between them. "But I hope I've made it clear what this is for me."

"You made it clear last night," she assured him with another grin. "Around the third or fourth kiss, in fact."

He held her thighs a little tighter when that smile of hers nearly knocked him off his feet. He nodded as he lightly bit at his bottom lip. "That why were you actin' so strange this morning?"

"I wasn't acting strange," she shot back, almost offended by the notion.

"You stuttered."

"I did not!"

"This morning," he said, his eyes dancing down her face to settle on her cleavage. Her tits were looking particularly appetizing that day, perhaps because he knew exactly what was under that shirt now. "You stuttered for the first time since I've known you."

She shook her head, amused that he had even noticed that with everything else going on. "Well I didn't exactly mean for Carl to find out the way he did, much less everyone else we know."

Rick chuckled, because it was, indeed, pretty embarrassing getting caught with their pants down – almost literally. But he was glad it was over and done with. The band-aid had been ripped off, and Carl was just fine. "Yeah, probably not the way I would've planned it, but-."

It was then that Jesus appeared in the hallway, managing to interrupt yet another of their happy moments. "Hey, Rick," he called out. "Found another room for you guys to use for now."

"We can wait for them to finish," Michonne replied for the two of them. "Shouldn't be long."

"I got it all ready for you guys…"

Rick rolled his eyes, and Michonne did the same, but they both knew it was easiest to just concede, so he pulled up from his position as she stood from her chair. "You'd think we were the dirtiest motherfuckers alive," he mumbled as they headed down the corridor to meet their host.

"Apparently, Gregory _really_ doesn't want us to hear what Jesus is gonna tell him about us," she joked under her breath as well. She offered a fake smile to their new friend as they reached him. "Thank you, Jesus."

"Bathroom is right through there," he informed them politely, pointing them into an area that looked to be an office. "You're welcome to borrow any books or whatever."

The couple looked at one another suspiciously, but continued into the room. "We'll just be a couple of minutes," Rick nodded.

"He's so weird," Michonne commented once the door was closed. She began to scan the shelves full of books, her hand instinctively wrapped around her sword handle as she moved across the large room.

Rick followed behind her, stopping at one of the two windows in the room to gaze outside. "You know what I just realized?"

She glanced at him with a smirk before returning her gaze to the bookshelves, scouring for something Carl might like. "What'd you just realize?"

"This is our first trip as a couple," he declared, sending a goofy grin back her way.

Michonne couldn't help but chuckle at what a giant dork he could be, but she shook her head in protest. "That is not what this is, and you don't get points for this."

"Why not?"

"The mints were worth a lot, because you were being thoughtful and cute. But you don't get to pass off this shitty road trip as a romantic getaway."

"I dunno," he said, continuing toward the bathroom connected to the room. He noticed that Jesus had left them a couple of towels, like a regular hotel from the old days. "Our first vacation togethe. Could be fun."

"Yeah, if we don't die," she remarked sarcastically as she turned to rummage through the drawers of a desk that sat in the room.

Rick had so much affection for her grim sense of humor, as it was something they shared, and it made him laugh. "It'd be just our luck we finally get our shit together and then we get our necks sliced open or somethin'."

"At least we'll die together," she shrugged, trying not to laugh herself.

"If we die, we die..." He sidled up to her, watching as she pulled a couple of markers and crayons from said desk. "But first we'll live."

She glanced at the side of his face, so tempted to tell him how much she loved him right then, right there. But she knew that he already knew. So instead, she passed over her findings. "For Judith."

"We're stealin' markers now?"

"He said we were welcome to whatever," she smirked.

He accepted them, stuffing them into one of the pockets of his jacket before giving Michonne's backside a quick love-tap. He loved that he could freely do that now. "Thank you."

She smiled at his touch, turning to him as he headed back toward the bathroom. "I'm starting to think you enjoy that a little too much."

"What's that," he asked, distractedly continuing to examine the room.

"Grabbing my ass."

"That wasn't a grab just now," he corrected her. "That was a pat."

"Well earlier, when I got into the RV ahead of you, it was a grab."

"I can't help it if I like it a lot."

"You're shameless," she grinned.

"A lot."

"Okay, Rick."

"I mean, a _lot_." He smiled back when it was clear she was done with his antics. "But I won't do it if you don't want me to," he made sure to add; he wanted and needed to know what her boundaries were.

"No, it's not that at all," Michonne quickly assured him. She threw another marker to him to add to the collection. "I guess I was just surprised by how… open you are."

Rick looked back at her, trying to figure out what, exactly, she was trying to say. He hadn't missed the way she seemed just the slightest bit bashful when it came to the public displays of affection, but he'd chalked it up to all of it being so new. Thinking on it now, maybe that just wasn't her thing. "Would you rather we keep it private?"

She smiled, because she immediately realized she didn't want that at all. She was just so used to having walls up, and keeping people at arm's distance, even before the world ended. But this... was different. It always had been with Rick. The camaraderie, the support system, the fact that he was the person she came home to and felt comfortable enough to laugh with at the end of the day. And now, she had let him in, quite literally, as far as she could, so what was the point in pretending otherwise? Happy people didn't tend to hide their happiness. And by god, she was happy.

"No," she eventually confirmed, shaking her head. "I want everything that comes with being in a relationship with you."

He smiled back, glad to know that she was still as easy with him as always. Of course, after the night they'd had, any inklings of modesty between them had basically been thrown out the window. They were all in. "So I can grab a handful of your ass and it'll be okay."

"You can grab whatever you want," she smirked, suddenly thinking about how much she enjoyed how handsy he was. In the affectionate way, but also in the sensual way, where he couldn't stop touching her when they were kissing on the couch. The way he would squeeze her ass and grope her thighs as his tongue slid into her mouth, the warmth of his fingers feeling her skin. Images of the previous night were crashing down on her, after all the little flashes she'd had throughout the day. She had been trying to maintain her focus, given they were in this new place that very well could've been dangerous, but her mind kept wanting to go back. She could still feel him on top of her, inside of her, beneath her. She wanted more of it.

"What," Rick was grinning, noticing the look on her face. He couldn't quite tell what it meant, but he knew it meant something.

She glanced back at the closed door of the room, and then at him, leaned against the threshold of the bathroom like he owned the place. She took a seat at the edge of the desk she'd been standing in front of and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Get over here."

"We're supposed to be getting washed up," he teased her with raised eyebrows. But he didn't hesitate to follow her instructions, sauntering her way for what he hoped would be a kiss. With their night having ended so abruptly, he hadn't gotten a chance to be as close as he wanted all day. So he took hold of her hips exactly the way she liked, and he leaned in for one. Soft and short, at first, quickly followed by another when he felt the pull in her lips. She was clearly hungry, and not for food.

"You're so good at that," she smiled against his lips, locking her arms around his neck. She loved the way he gave her little smooches that still managed to consume her soul without taking _all_ her breath away. He saved those for when they had sex, it seemed.

He looked her face up and down, focusing on her mouth, in particular. Her lips were so soft and plump and luscious; it was hard to go wrong when he had those to work with. "Why do you sound surprised?"

"I dunno," she shook her head. "Like I said, you're not the way I thought you'd be."

"You thought I'd be cold," he guessed, leaning in to suck on her lips again. The top one was his favorite, he had learned.

She grinned at him and how much he apparently liked doing that. "No," she promised, knowing he was too much like her for that to be true. "I just didn't think you'd be this hot."

Since she mentioned it, Rick was quite hot. For her, anyway. He'd spent the entire morning dipping in and out of daydreams of the night before, and how magnificent it all was. He'd been to the Promised Land, and he could not wait to go back. To the point where he just wanted to bend her over that desk and fuck her right then and there. The only thing getting him through the day was counting the minutes to that night. "I can't wait to get you home," he whispered, his tongue quickly latching onto her throat.

Michonne had no plans on waiting that long, especially considering they had nothing but space and opportunity in that moment. The time they should've had that morning was stolen from her, and she wanted to take it back. And she said as much by copping a feel of Rick's dick, knowingly taking him by surprise as he kissed her.

"You're gonna start somethin' we can't finish," he cut in with a small gasp when she started to massage him. He wasn't even hard yet, but at the rate she was going, he would be soon, and there'd be nothing he could do to contain it.

"Who says we can't finish?"

He pulled back to look at her, wondering if she was saying what he thought she might be saying. "Are you serious right now?"

"Why not?"

Rick didn't miss the evil little gleam in her eye as she removed her sword and her gloves to set them on the desk, and he had to stop himself from smiling. "I said we'd be just a couple of minutes..."

"Then I should probably hurry up," she nodded, already working to unfasten his belts. She was much swifter than she had been the night before, her apprehension having been replaced with pure confidence. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with the little time they had. "Sit," she instructed him, pointing to the large chair that accompanied the desk they were utilizing.

He eyed her warily, doing his best to contain his excitement as he claimed the cushy seat. He didn't quite know where this was headed, but he was eager to find out, watching as she approached him with a sexy smirk on her face. And as she got down on her knees in front of him, Rick immediately felt his dick move in response, and he began to breathe harder. He hadn't had a blowjob in over a decade, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with the realization that he was about to get one.

Michonne smiled at his reaction as she pulled his opened jeans down, and he pushed his hips forward to give her better access. He clearly wanted this just as much as she wanted to give it to him. Carefully, she slipped his soft cock out of his blue boxers and leaned in for a lick. His entire body clenched in response, and she looked up at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes as she took all of him into her mouth.

"Oh god," he whispered, already squirming in his seat. She had barely gotten started and he was literally shaking in his boots.

She pulled back to take a look at her progress, her right hand gently massaging his shaft, coercing his erection, while her left hand rubbed at his thigh. She could feel him getting bigger with every second, so she used the opportunity, while his entire dick could still fit in her mouth, to make him wet from base to tip. She then pulled his jeans and his drawers just a little bit lower, and went to work.

With his rock hard cock in her hand, Michonne rolled her tongue around the head in long, languid strokes that made him moan out loud. She used the tip of her tongue to trace around the ridges, and then flattened it to lick the top, already slick with his fluids mixing with her saliva. She continued her way downward, using her pillowy lips to kiss around his length, while her fingers rubbed at the head.

"Michonne," Rick breathed, biting at his lip as she sucked him. He had his eyes on her, watching as her head bobbed up and down, side to side, swallowing him as best she could before releasing him for more tongue play. Her fingers massaging his tight balls, making sure he was right on the brink of bursting before releasing them. It was taking everything he had not to scream her name repeatedly. She was too good at all of it. She gave attention to every inch of him, from her wet mouth on the tip, to her fingers pressing against his taint. She moaned with every taste of him, making slurping noises that were driving him insane. She was enjoying this and he could tell, which just made it all twenty times better. "Fuck."

She was certain that people passing in the halls could probably hear the two of them, but she didn't care. She loved it, in fact, and took pleasure in him being unable to contain himself. She knew she was making him feel good, she could hear it in his voice, she could see it on his face when she looked up at him and they locked eyes. His were clouded with bliss and it made her suck him even harder. It made her wet, watching him watch her.

Before too long, the prolonged eye contact was too much for Rick and he had to look up at the ceiling. Her heavenly jaws were doing things he didn't fully understand. She was flicking her tongue against his shaft at the same time she was sucking him, and his foot instinctively kicked the leg of the chair in response. As her tongue moved to lick at his scrotum, sucking gently on his right balls, he let out an unexpected low growl, still writhing in his seat as she fucked him with her mouth. "'Chonne..."

"Mmm," she moaned back, feeling herself getting wet between her thighs. She fucking loved that he wasn't even remotely shy about expressing how much he enjoyed her. Her entire body began to grind in time with her mouth, and she realized she was getting off with him.

Even then, Michonne continued to use her hands and tongue in tandem, pumping his length while she softly licked his head like a lollipop. His cock was so thick, she liked how much effort she had to put in to deep-throat him. She would take him as far as she could, and then pull back up, giving him just a second to recover before her lips covered the tip again, sucking him like a straw. It was such a turn-on, having him in her mouth; she had been thinking about it all morning, how she couldn't wait to get the chance. She had intended to wake him exactly this way, and was slightly disappointed when Jesus thwarted that plan. But this might have been even better. Hearing the footsteps in the house, the thrill of having to get him off quickly. She was creaming her panties just thinking about it all.

Rick was in a daze, almost dizzy from the things she was doing. His wet mouth hung open, his legs felt like jelly as she blew him. And he was doing his best to stave off his orgasm, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. But she was working him hard, using nearly everything in her arsenal to get him gone. And then she said the magic words…

"Cum for me, daddy."

If he had any chance of hanging on, Michonne's sultry voice, uttering those words, completely ended it. She'd pressed his last button, and she pressed it hard. Rick instantly lost any semblance of control, gripping the armrests of the chair, his hips bucking forward as he busted into her mouth with a loud grunt to match. "Fu..." He couldn't even finish a sentence.

Michonne looked up in amusement as his head fell back so far, she could no longer see his face. She took her time licking and swallowing his load, savoring the taste of her man while she waited for him to come back down to earth. She wanted him to see it; to leave him with the sight of her licking his cum from her lips. And she did, grinning cheekily as their eyes locked once more.

"How was that?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

Rick licked his own lips, and only shook his head in disbelief, still unable to form words.

Smiling proudly, she turned his wrist to glance at his watch, then used his thighs to help herself back up. "We should get back downstairs," she realized. "I'm sure they're waiting on us."

Rick stood to his feet as best he could, readjusting himself in his pants as Michonne headed for the bathroom to wash her hands. "What about you?" he called after her. He didn't like the idea of her having to wait after she'd just given him the blowjob of his life. "They can wait five more minutes."

Little did he know, sucking his dick was just as satisfying for her as anything. "I'm good," she smirked. "Until tonight, at least."

He let out a low chuckle in response, but he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to go rejoin the group like nothing had happened. He felt like he'd just taken a shot. He wasn't even sure he could walk straight. Not to mention, his ego had just multiplied by about a hundred. He was so fucking ready to get back home.

Michonne, on the other hand, felt more subdued than ever. She coolly gathered her belongings, eyeing her boyfriend as she pulled her gloves back on; as she slung her sword over her back. And she pulled her beloved roll of mints from the pocket of her vest, popping one into her mouth as she headed for the exit. "Shall we?"

He eyed her playfully for just a beat, enjoying the last of their fun little moment before joining her at the door. It was time to get back to business. "So much for gettin' cleaned up," he joked on his way out.

"Yeah, well…" she shrugged, giving his ass a quick pinch as he passed. Another quirk they shared, it seemed, because she couldn't even help herself. "I prefer us dirty anyway."


	3. Not Tomorrow Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahead of the group's mission to slay the Saviors, Rick just wants to enjoy the quiet (and maybe not so quiet) before the storm.

As a hectic couple of days finally came to a quiet close, Rick set aside the plans he'd been studying for the prior thirty minutes, and he started to sort through the box of food items from Hilltop, designated for his home. It had been so long since he'd seen fresh eggs and milk, he wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. But it didn't take long before he figured it out, and he made his way into the kitchen with the box.

With a small, contented sigh, he pulled a skillet and a mixing bowl from their respective cabinets and immediately got to work. By the time he'd gathered all of his ingredients and was pouring out flour, he found himself thinking of Lori, fondly, for the second or third time in recent memory. Thinking of all the times she'd gone through these exact steps on a Sunday morning, and somehow failed miserably. He smiled at the fact that he was doing it now, and wondered if it would perhaps be a new tradition in their family.

As if on cue, Carl came ambling into the kitchen in his pajamas and his mass of hair in disarray, observing the fact that his father was puttering around, apparently cooking, when he normally would've been in bed at that time. "What are you doing?" he frowned.

Rick glanced back at him as he turned on the stove to preheat his pan. "I'm makin' a snack." He slid a glass toward his son as he took a seat at the kitchen counter, as if it were the bar and he was the bartender. He poured him a quarter glass of milk and nodded toward his unfinished pancake batter. "You want one?"

"Sure," Carl shrugged, happily taking a sip from his cup as he tried to pinpoint the last time he'd even seen drinkable milk. It tasted a little strange, a bit sweeter than he remembered of regular milk, and he knew that was because it was straight from the cow. But he thought about how it was still better than soy milk, and made a mental note to tease Michonne about that later.

"What are you smiling about?" Rick noticed the smirk on his son's face.

He shook his head at his own silliness and took another sip. "Just an inside joke between me and Michonne."

Rick nodded as he continued to mix his ingredients, and he couldn't help but wonder what his girlfriend was up to in that particular moment. "Have you talked to her since we got back?" he asked.

"Not… really," Carl scrunched his face into a confused scowl. "Why?"

"After everything that happened yesterday morning, I think she just wanted to sit down with you. See how you were feeling, I guess."

"You didn't tell her I was cool with it?" He was almost offended by the idea that his dad would let her think otherwise.

"I did," Rick laughed, catching his tone. He moved across the kitchen to butter his pan, and then turned back to his kid. "But you two have your own thing, and I imagine she probably wanted to hear it from you herself. And maybe you have some questions you don't feel comfortable asking me."

Carl was happy to hear that, because he did have questions that he wanted to ask her, but figured that he wouldn't have the chance to, considering everything else going on. "What time do you guys leave tomorrow?"

"I said noon, but it may change, depending on what the weather looks like."

Carl nodded, and their conversation came to a comfortable pause while Rick began to actually cook their pancakes. He watched his dad move around the kitchen swiftly, clearing the counter of ingredients, washing out measuring cups and spoons, grabbing plates and utensils, all while tending to their rapidly cooking meal. It was strange to see how effortlessly he worked, considering how rare it was to find him in the kitchen. In fact, Carl wasn't sure he'd seen him make more than coffee or formula for Judith since they'd left their home in King County. "I didn't even know you could cook," he said out loud, continuing to observe him.

"I know a couple of things," he shrugged, giving their food a final flip. "Your mother was much better at it."

"Not at pancakes," Carl joked, also remembering that that particular breakfast was her kryptonite. "You mean you could've saved us from all those Sunday mornings?"

Rick chuckled, thinking about how it was more along the lines of saving himself a headache. "She wanted to do that for us," he offered diplomatically.

"Judith is gonna love this." He smiled again as he thought of how her little face would light up when she tried a pancake for the first time.

"I'll put aside a few for you two," Rick suggested. "You can just heat 'em up in the morning. She can have a little syrup, but stick to mostly applesauce with 'em."

"Got it."

He swiftly plated their late night meal and passed one of said plates across the counter to his son, along with a fork and a bottle of Karo that was already in the house. "Bon appétit," he grinned.

Carl gladly drenched his food in butter and syrup and took a giant bite. After several weeks of getting by on a lot of awful meals, he could not have been more pleased or more thankful for this one. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "This is awesome, Dad."

"Glad to hear it." Rick took a quick bite of his own food before turning back to the stove to start on another batch. "We can't eat like this all the time, but after the last couple of months…"

He nodded in agreement, taking another two forkfuls all at once. "I guess we literally have Jesus to thank for this."

Rick couldn't help but roll his eyes, but the kid was right. Plus, he had to admit that it was a rather funny joke. "Yeah, I suppose so," he chuckled.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"I actually like him a lot," Rick admitted, albeit begrudgingly. "He just has… bad timing."

"But you trust him," Carl knew, considering he was ever allowed back into their home after the prior morning. "Right?"

"I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't."

He took another few bites of his food while his dad flipped pancakes and ate at the same time. He wished it could be like this all the time. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he decided to ask. He'd only heard bits and pieces of the plan, but from everything he'd gathered, he knew it was probably even more dangerous than the herd that had passed through Alexandria. "Because I am."

"I'm extremely nervous," Rick confessed as he returned to Carl's side of the kitchen. He cut off another piece of his pancake and chewed it gingerly as he looked his son in the eye. His big blue eyes were begging him to say something comforting, and he didn't have much, but he gave him the one thing he always kept in the back of his mind... "Everything is gonna be okay, Carl."

He nodded back, accepting his father's answer at face value, as he couldn't help but recall how his other parent had said the same when he'd gotten shot. When he wasn't sure of anything, she assured him of that much, at least, and it appeared that she had been right. "That's what Michonne said."

"Well," Rick quirked an eyebrow, feeling himself wanting to smile at just the mention of her name, "then it must be true."

* * *

Once Rick finished his late night chat with Carl, he was headed upstairs, a plate full of pancakes in hand, to find Michonne. She had retired to their room a couple of hours before, wanting to rest up for the next day, but he hoped she was still awake. He tiredly walked into his room, happy to find her standing in her robe, picking through a laundry basket perched on top of one of their dressers. She turned as soon as the door opened.

"I was wondering where you were," she grinned at the sight of him.

He smiled back, noticing that she was making room for her underwear in the drawer where he kept his. "I thought you could use some dinner," he said, holding out the warm plate.

She practically floated across the room to meet him, chuckling when she realized exactly what he'd brought her. She shook her head as she glanced at the sweet treat and then at the clock. "It's midnight and you want me to eat a plate full of sugar?"

"You've never had breakfast for dinner?"

"Of course I have," she said, eyeing the plate, and she had to admit that it looked delicious. "I'm just not sure that my body won't revolt if I eat _this_ breakfast in the middle of the night."

"I think your body'll be just fine," he smirked, flirtatiously looking her up and down. He took the fork and cut a small piece of pancake for her, dipping it in extra syrup before holding it to her lips. He licked his own lips as she closed her eyes and took the bait.

"Mmm," she smiled, wiping her mouth of the excess maple. It was a perfect bite, fluffy and buttery sweet. She narrowed her eyes at Rick as she watched him prepare another piece for her. "You made these?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"'Hmm' what?"

"Nothing." Michonne turned for the bed, taking a seat on the side she had claimed for herself, and she got comfortable, patting the space next to her, silently asking for Rick to join.

"You seem to be in a better mood," he noted as he gladly obliged her request. He climbed in beside her and handed over the plate so that she could enjoy her dinner.

She quickly took another bite before responding, "When was I in a bad mood?"

"Not a _bad_ one, but I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't notice that you've been quiet since we left The Hilltop yesterday. Somber..."

"Hmm," she replied again, mostly thinking about how she liked hearing him refer to himself as her boyfriend. It was such a small, silly thing, but then, those were what made life that much grander. The little things.

"No?"

"No, you're right." She rested her back against the headboard, her head against the wall, but her eyes stayed in his direction. "I'm worried, Rick."

He looked her way, too, his eyes fixated on her right hand, fidgeting with her fork. He'd felt that same worry all day, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. "You think we shouldn't go through with this?"

"I think we have to," she answered quietly. Honestly. "And if they're as bad as we think they are, then... maybe the world will be better for it. But I keep thinking about where the line is, and wondering if we're crossing it."

"We've never gone lookin' for trouble before," Rick submitted in agreement, having struggled with these same questions. "Always managed to find us on its own."

"Now we're the trouble," she smirked ruefully. "I dunno…"

"I keep thinkin', what are we gonna do if we walk in there and they have kids sleeping somewhere? What if they've got a Judith? Or even a Maggie?"

Michonne grimaced at the thought, and swallowed another few bites of pancake. "This is how we eat," she declared, glancing over at him. She knew it was a flimsy excuse for what they were doing, but it was the ugly truth. She offered him some of her food as they continued their talk.

He accepted, welcoming any opportunity to share with her. "So I'm guessing this won't count as a date either, huh?" he wondered with his mouth full.

"No," she chuckled softly. "Killing people in their sleep does not count as a date."

"Why not? We can roleplay as Bonnie and Clyde…"

"Shut up." Her giggle devolved into a snort as she licked syrup from her fork, and she was so thankful that he had the ability to make her laugh, especially when she didn't particularly want to.

He smiled in reply, happy to see her happy, even if just for another minute. "You enjoy your breakfast?"

"I thought it was dinner."

"You know what I mean."

She playfully kicked her foot against his. "Every bit of it."

"You have nice feet," he said, a bit of surprise in his voice as he stared at her toes, rested alongside his sock-covered foot.

"I have awful feet," she shook her head, wiggling her long toes. "I ruined them a long time ago, taking ballet as a kid."

Rick looked over at her, appreciating a tiny glimpse into her life before him. He knew so little about her, pre-apocalypse. "Is that right?"

"Started when I was four, did it for eleven years."

He nodded, figuring that made sense, considering her graceful mannerisms. Even the way she wielded her sword was quite balletic at times. "No wonder you're so flexible."

"Shut up," she laughed again, pinching his thigh. She rested her hand there, her fingers unconsciously playing with the frayed hole in his jeans.

"Well I like your feet. And your hands," he said, taking her right one into his left. He noticed her lineup of bath and body products atop the dresser at the front of their room, and remembered what he'd interrupted. "Were you getting ready to take a shower?"

"I was," she confirmed, placing their empty plate on her nightstand. "I was trying to find pajamas, and then I realized, 'What do I need those for?' So I ended up just making room for my things. Waiting for you."

Rick felt his face flush in excitement as he thought of seeing her naked again; how he would get to sleep next to her that way, every night, and he couldn't wait. "Why didn't you call me upstairs?"

"I wasn't in a rush," she shrugged.

"Oh, well that makes me feel good," he quipped sarcastically.

"No, not like that," she quickly reconsidered her words with a wide grin. "I want you all the time," she appended. "I just mean... you're worth the wait." She squeezed his hand and leaned into him, leaving a kiss on the side of his lips to make sure he understood that. And he began to turn into her, wanting to use that opening for a full kiss, and maybe a few other things, but before he could get it going, Michonne had stopped him. "Hold that thought," she said, climbing out of the bed.

Rick watched in a stupor as she went to the door, and he hoped she was just going to lock it, considering they did have Jesus to worry about; but she opened it instead, leaving him confused. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower." She left the door ajar, glancing cheekily over her shoulder at him as she headed into the hall, and she hoped he got the message that she wanted him to follow.

He did get he message loud and clear, catapulting out of the bed to meet her in the bathroom. When he walked in, she was leaned over the bathtub retrieving the shower gel, and he felt his mouth water at the sight. Her ass in that robe was a thing of beauty, the way the fabric clung to her frame and caught between her cheeks. He immediately closed and locked the door and walked up behind her, unable to wait for a shower to get started. He wanted her right then and there.

Michonne smiled when she felt him pressed against her, and turned to face him, licking her lips. "Why do you still have clothes on?"

He didn't answer, but took her by surprise with that kiss he'd been wanting, his tongue sneaking into her mouth as his hands squeezed her ass. As she melted into him and her fingers gripped the ends of his curls, Rick picked her up, her legs wrapping around him as he moved them across the room to the bathroom counter. Their bodies and mouths pressed together, they kissed feverishly, Michonne's head resting against the bathroom mirror as he devoured every bit of her, his tongue licking at her chin, along her jawline, until he reached her throat, loving every bit of her delicious skin. Michonne returned the favor once he came up for air, sucking at his lips before traveling her way down to his neck, her fingers trailing over his stubble as she kissed him. She loved the way he tasted salty and sweet, his lips from the syrup, his skin from the sweat. That was Rick, in a nutshell.

_I love your face_  
_You love the taste  
_ _That sugar babe, it melts away_

His hands were beneath Michonne's robe, moving up her thighs slowly and steadily. He could feel himself getting harder with every inch he got closer to her sweet spot. His heart was racing faster, realizing they were about to fuck, yet again. Two years with nothing, and now, twice in a two-day span, with a blowjob, to boot. He figured Michonne must have felt the same, because she was slipping off his belt before he knew it, and pulling his t-shirt over his head, practically all at once. "I thought you weren't in a rush," he teased, a smirk on his face as he kissed her lips again.

"I wasn't." She took his hand and placed it between her thighs, letting him feel the slick folds of her pussy. She was wet for him, and there was no need to pretend otherwise. "But now I am."

_I kiss you and you lick your lips_  
_You like it wet and so do I_  
_I know you never waste a drip_  
_I wonder how it feels sometimes  
_ _Must be good to you_

His eyes slowly closed as he continued to finger her, reveling in the feel of her wonderfully warm, wet cunt. He pulled her to the edge of the counter so that he could get into her good, dipping into her center with two fingers, while his thumb rubbed ever-so-slightly at her clit. Just enough to get her started. His dick was throbbing, pressed almost achingly against his jeans, desperate to get the taste of her that his hand was sampling in that moment.

Michonne relished every second, turned on by how little he had to do to get her off. He was so gentle, so light to the touch, but god, he was sexy. The way his eyes stayed on her, watching her delicious agony as his fingers moved in and out of her, like a slow fuck. He took his time stroking her, and she could tell he enjoyed her soft, erratic moans every time he would touch her clit. He loved to tease her, and she loved to be teased.

But then Rick couldn't wait any longer, wanting to get inside her more than anything. He licked his fingers of her juices, and used his free hand to unbutton his jeans, letting them fall down his waist with his boxers, his rock hard cock springing free. He kicked his pants out of the way, and gave himself a few strokes as Michonne pulled up her robe and opened her legs wide for him. He distracted her with another smile and a kiss before pushing all of himself into her. She whimpered loudly when he did, absolutely loving the way it felt to have him fill her. She locked her legs around his waist, her arm around his neck, and prepared to enjoy every second of him fucking her.

_Keep me coming, keep me going  
_ _Keep me humming, keep me moaning_

He started with that slow, torturous stroke, his hips rolling into her rhythmically as his dick glided in and out of her. She felt like heaven to him, the way she was so tight that it felt as though her pussy matched the curve of his dick; like he was made for her, and her for him. The way he could feel her clench around him each time he penetrated her. Every thrust felt like a tiny orgasm, and his deep groans said as much. "Oh god," he whispered once he began to move faster.

"Shit," Michonne agreed, a frown on her face as she tried to concentrate on holding out. But he felt so damn good, it was impossible to. Her ass was smacking against the counter, her insides were tingling, and she felt herself already creaming around his cock as he pounded into her. "Rick," she moaned, hoping he would never stop. She wanted another one. And another after that, if he could swing it. She loved the way he made her feel.

_Don't stop loving 'til the morning  
_ _Don't stop screaming, freaking, blowing_

He was fucking her hard now, kissing her lips intermittently as he did. He pulled the collar of her robe down so that he could see her tits, watching as they jiggled in time with their movements. He gently squeezed one of them, teasing her hard nipple, which made Michonne squeeze herself around him again in response. She was clutching a handful of his hair, the bathroom mirror was shaking, and soon her robe came completely undone, but none of that distracted either of them. In fact, it only made Rick go harder, the two of them losing what was left of their breath until it felt like the entire room was quaking.

Rick could tell he was on the verge of climaxing, and he knew Michonne had had at least one, so he took the opportunity to cool both of them down in the overheated moment, and he pulled out of her, much to her chagrin.

"What the fuck," she breathed, almost angry at the interruption. She tried to grab his dick and get him back in, but Rick clearly had his own agenda. "Come on," she whined.

He took great pleasure in bringing himself to the brink the way he had, and then pulling back, knowing that it would only make his release that much better in the end. In the meantime, he wanted to return the favor she'd so graciously done for him the day before. "Trust me," he said, dropping to his knees so that his face was between her wet thighs.

Rick let her legs rest over his shoulders, and took a dive in, gently running his tongue along her swollen pussy lips, smiling when he felt her entire body tremble. He kissed her clit and then sucked it softly, before rolling the tip of his tongue around it in long circles, knowingly driving her crazy. He made a meal of her entire pussy, licking her top to bottom, from side to side, all while she wriggled in his hands, quietly crying out as he did. He loved everything about this very intimate act, and specifically, doing it for her. He loved the way she smelled, like sex, but sweet; the way her folds and crevices resembled a chocolate flower, and the sight of her cream dribbling down her delectable dark skin. It looked like icing on a cake. And he licked it all up, because he loved the way she tasted, too; and how soft she was against his tongue. Eating Michonne's pussy was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies. "God, you taste so good," he mumbled as he ate.

_Can you eat my skittles, it's the sweetest in the middle_  
_Pink is the flavor, solve the riddle_  
_I'mma lean back, don't worry it's nothing major  
_ _Make sure you clean that, it's the only way to get the flavor_

Michonne couldn't even respond, as she was working hard just to keep herself from drooling. He was so good with that tongue, it had reached her toes, making them curl until they cramped. She was practically dying from the pleasure, whimpering at the way his lips managed to work hers. She could feel his fingers part her slit as his tongue flicked up and down, making contact with her clit with a bit more pressure each time. On the third lick, she involuntarily grabbed the top of his hair with one hand, and knocked several products off of the counter with the other. He'd hit her unexpectedly, and she felt another orgasm bursting in her core, her body quivering with delight. "Fuck," she almost screamed.

Before she could recover, Rick pulled back up to face her, sliding his cock back inside her for another round. She was wetter than ever, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more, but he wanted to try. He went into her as deep as he could, burying himself in her depths, and she smiled, seeing how close he was already. She loved knowing that his innate reaction to being with her, being inside her, was unbridled pleasure. She made it a point to do some of the work for him, grinding her hips against him, their bodies crashing together each time she met his stroke. She pulled him into another kiss, their tongues bathing one another, and she could taste her cum on him. He was right, she did taste good. Like him, in fact. She pulled him close, her tits bouncing against his hard chest as they fucked, and she could feel that climax looming again.

_When you see it here, lift it up then toss it babe_  
_I know everything you want_  
_I'mma show you how I stroke_  
_Bring your work home on top of me_  
_I'm-a let you be the, be the boss of me_  
_I know everything you want  
_ _Gimme that daddy long stroke_

"Oh god," Rick whispered near her ear as they pulled out of their kiss to breathe. She felt so unbelievably good, her walls squeezing around him as her orgasm wet his dick once more. He could feel the vibrations of her body, and it sent him into overdrive, her moans doing the same. He was ready to go. "You good, baby?"

Michonne almost came again, hearing him call her that in his throaty whisper, laced with that Southern twang. She was so far past good, she wasn't sure how it was even a question. "Of course I am," she panted. She gave him everything she had left, a couple more rolls of her hips, wanting every last inch of him before he had to pull out.

_I can't wait 'til I get home so you can tear that cherry out  
_ _I want you to turn that cherry out, turn that cherry out_

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, unable to hold out any longer. He squeezed her thighs and hesitantly retreated, quickly making his way to the shower to finish up, shooting into the drain with just a second to spare. He felt such a rush, it was like experiencing their first time all over again. And he quietly hoped it would be like this all the time. "God," he sighed, sated. He leaned his entire body against the shower wall as he tiredly turned on the water to rinse away the evidence.

Michonne exhaled as well, her head rested against the bathroom mirror as she tried to recover. "God," she concurred. She was a bit awed by the way he'd managed to make her feel _so_ good, after a day of feeling so bad. "You're perfect, you know."

"Well we both know that's not true," he smirked, glancing her way, admiring her glowing after-sex face. She was the one that was perfect, as far as he was concerned. "But thank you."

"No, you are." She gestured for him to rejoin her over at the sink. "Leave that on," she added, referring to the shower water. He came to face her, standing between her legs, his hands resting on her naked hips. "I don't know about that guy that wanted all the Alexandrians to die," she smiled, "but for the past two months, you've been... perfect. Today, you've been perfect. Exactly who I know you to be. And who I need you to be."

Rick nodded, thankful for the compliment. He'd been making conscious changes for himself and for his kids, but on a subconscious level, he realized it had been for Michonne, too. Even before their friendship materialized into this romance, he always wanted to be someone she respected; someone she _liked_. "I'm only as good as the company I keep."

"Shut up," she grinned. She sat up straight, her fingers tracing the lines of his taut, sweaty stomach. God, how she loved everything about him. "I wish we could postpone this mission and just do this all day."

He rubbed his thumb against the soft skin of her thigh, enjoying that idea way too much. "Then let's do that instead," he joked.

"That'll have to be some other rainy day," she said, glancing toward the shower, the stall slowly beginning to steam up. "We really do have to focus tomorrow. As much as I like... all of this, we can't be distracting each other."

"Agreed," he nodded again, looking her in the eye. He almost hated it, that this was all happening at the beginning of their relationship, when the only thing they should've been worried about was making out on couches and fucking in bathrooms. But at least they were going through it all together, he figured. They could handle it. "Back to business in the morning."

Michonne nodded back, planting a quick kiss on his nose, before escaping his embrace to finally get to that shower. After the last few minutes, she certainly needed it. She let her lilac robe drop from her body, and looked back at her boyfriend with a smirk, watching him admire all the naked ass she had on display for him. She stepped into the stall, and once again, left the door open for him follow. They could use a bit more play before they went back to work the next day. "Good thing it's not tomorrow yet."

_Keep me coming, keep me going_  
_Keep me humming, keep me moaning_  
_Don't stop loving 'til the morning  
_ _Don't stop screaming, freaking, blowing_

* * *

Lyrics: "Blow" – Beyoncé (BEYONCÉ)


	4. We'll Do Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of some downtime at Alexandria, Michonne and Rick enjoy a date night.

"Oh god," Michonne moaned, taking in Rick's thick cock as he grinded into her slowly. She was biting her lip, trying not to make too much noise in the wee hours of the morning, but he was hitting every spot right, and she felt like she was going to die; or perhaps she already had, and this was heaven. "Yes, daddy."

"Yeah?" he grunted, pushing into her slightly faster then, a bit more forcefully. Their eyes locked momentarily, and then his flitted to her lips, noticing they were plumper than usual from their messy kisses. He wrapped a hand around her throat and went in for another, sucking at her bottom lip while she latched onto his top one.

"Yeah," she breathed when she finally had to pull away. It was all she could do to stave off her orgasm, knowing that she would come like a freight train once it hit her. Their morning sessions were always like that - something about fucking right after waking up, perhaps, but she often couldn't move once they were done. "Shit."

Rick could tell she was close to finishing, just based on her body language. He had learned that about her in the few days they'd been together, and he was glad he didn't have to ask anymore. He could feel it with every penetration, the way her pussy would tighten the closer she got to her climax; the tortured grimace on her face, begging him to let her off easy. But then, combined with how wet she was, he wasn't sure how much more he could take himself. They were both clutching at the headboard, just trying their best to hold on. But she was moaning into his ear, only making things better, and therefore, worse for him, and he pushed into her deeper.

A few seconds later, he slowed the pace just long enough to reposition onto his knees, lifting Michonne's legs into the air to get a better angle. The perfect angle, in fact, as he plunged himself balls-deep inside her, causing her to lift her head in surprise. Her mouth hung open as she tried to utter a coherent word, but nothing would come out. Instead, she felt Rick massaging her clit as he fucked her, and the curve of his dick had managed to hit her G-spot, and she was down for the count. Whimpering from the unbearable pleasure of her orgasm, her entire body was throbbing, pulsing, while her juices dripped down her body.

Rick watched her come completely unglued, the vibrations of her body sending him spiraling too, and before he knew it, before he could pull out, he released inside her with a guttural grunt. "Fuck," he mumbled, realizing he'd lost control. But then, it was nearly impossible not to with Michonne, in all her perfection. With an exalted exhale, he pulled out and rolled off of her, reclaiming his side of the bed while he waited for his heart to find a normal beat again. "Shit."

She smiled, because those were her exact feelings on the matter as well. Even if she wasn't exactly keen on his lack of an exit strategy. "How is it that you've gotten worse at pulling out since we started doing this?" she chuckled.

"I don't know," he shook his head against his pillow. "I think the sex is getting better."

"We should do this in the morning more often," she agreed with a sigh. "But I need you to stop trying to get me pregnant."

He quietly laughed, knowing she was joking, but she was also probably right. They would have to find some condoms if he couldn't pull himself together. "I'm sorry."

"Not that it would be the worst thing in the world," she commented casually as she sat up in the bed. She glanced around the dim room, trying to place where she'd left her robe. "Judith will need someone closer to her age to grow up with..."

Rick only smirked in response, unsure whether or not she was serious then, and he was too out of it to have a real conversation then. His eyes studied her beautiful, toned back, his fingers reaching out to trace along the curve of her hip. "Lie back down," he whispered. He wanted to hold her, maybe fall back asleep in what little time they had left.

"I'll be right back," Michonne promised, glancing back at him. She quickly slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe from the closet door before heading out of the room altogether.

He could guess that she was headed for the bathroom to clean up, and he used the opportunity to do some version of the same, pulling their sheet over the space where they had fucked, and then rolled over to take the dampened spot. He made a mental note to wash the bedding later that day, while Michonne was on her shift. And as he waited for her to return, he stared out of the window at the breaking day, smiling at the fact that this was his life now. Not so long ago, he wasn't sure he would have a home again; had no idea where his next meal would come from, and somehow, now, he had everything – his kids, the love of his life, food and shelter… even a place to do laundry. It didn't quite make sense, but he certainly had every intention of enjoying every second of it.

"You better not be asleep," Michonne announced upon her return, only seeing the back of his head as she approached the bed. "We still have time for another round before breakfast."

"I'm not asleep," Rick assured her, turning back to face her, "but I guarantee that would've gotten me back up."

"In more ways than one, huh?" She smirked at him as she threw off her robe and climbed back into bed, nestling herself as the little spoon into Rick's embrace. She loved the way it felt to have his body pressed against hers, his warm skin and his natural scent enveloping her. It wasn't until she had it again that she realized that this was what had been missing from her life since the world ended - affection.

It didn't take long for Rick to notice the smell of toothpaste on Michonne and he started to quietly chuckle at her, amused by the rigidity in her dental routine. "Did you really interrupt our post-coitus cuddling to go brush your teeth?"

"I interrupted our cuddling to go pee," she clarified, smiling at the fact that she'd been caught. "And... maybe to brush my teeth."

"You're obsessed."

"Okay, yes. Maybe." Her fingers mindlessly rubbed at the hair of his forearm as she laughed to herself. "But we've got toothpaste again, and I feel like I'd be remiss if I didn't use it."

"I'm gonna start keeping an apple by the bed, just so you don't have to rush to the damn bathroom every morning."

"I'd be okay with that," she grinned.

He let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around her even tighter. "You would be."

Michonne giggled again, adoring the sound of his raspy Southern drawl against her ear; how it was still thick with sleep even though they'd been awake for thirty minutes by then. "Can we do this forever?"

"That's the plan," he said, sweeping her hair from her neck. He inhaled its almond scent as he did, and left a kiss on her soft skin. "Speakin' of, what are you doin' tonight?"

"Besides you? I don't think I have anything on my To Do list."

"All right," Rick chuckled. He could feel his dick getting hard again already, and he pulled her waist in closer to him. "In that case, meet me at the house across from Olivia's when you finish your shift."

Normally, Michonne would've had questions about what he was up to, but on that particular morning, she was distracted, to say the least, considering she had Rick practically poking her, and she was very much in the mood for another go-round. So she didn't bother with questions; only an answer. "You put it down like you did a few minutes ago, I'll meet you wherever you want."

Without missing a beat, he swiftly climbed back on top of her, happy to take on that challenge. Needless to say, she would be meeting him at the house across from Olivia's. "I'll see you at six."

* * *

The evening was cool, as autumn nights tended to be, and the sun had just set, turning the sky a mixture of oranges and purples that made the horizon look as though it were on fire. Michonne smiled at the beautiful view, shrouding herself in Rick's jacket as she made it to the house where she'd been directed to meet him. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but for once in her life, she was willing to relinquish control in order to allow him to do… whatever he was doing.

In fact, all of the secrecy surrounding their little rendezvous was rather endearing. It was good to know that no matter what she was walking into this house to do, she would be safe, because she would be with Rick. Living in the world as it was, she no longer liked surprises. Too many Governors and cannibals for her to enjoy any elements of the unknown. But being with Rick, finding the space and freedom to fall in love, she was relearning that not all surprises were bad.

And as she strolled up the walkway of the home that belonged to no one, the front door swung open, and there he stood in his denim shirt and faded jeans, same as the day they'd started this whole thing, and she grinned at the sight of him. He was toting a glass of brown liquor and a smile, looking like sex as he leaned against the doorframe. "Hey," she called out to him.

"I was startin' to think you were gonna stand me up," he joked, his eyes studying the sway of her hips as she approached. "Long day?"

"Eugene was late to his post," she rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She greeted him with a peck, giggling when his free hand settled on her ass and pulled her in close, turning her salutation into a full-on kiss, complete with a bit of tongue-wrestling. She held his waist with both hands, already feeling intoxicated by his lips and the remnants of whiskey she could taste on his tongue. She was reminded how much she absolutely loved kissing him. "Mmm," she smiled up at him as they hesitantly pulled apart.

"Come on inside," he grinned too, resting his free hand in her back pocket to coerce her into the house.

"I'm so compelled to ask what we're doing here," Michonne said as they stepped into the warm home, "but I'm not going to." And there was probably no need to, as she entered the house to find a fire roaring in the fireplace in the living room, and across the foyer, in the dining room, a table set for two, complete with candles and wine. Here she thought she was walking into some crazy sex fantasy, but it seemed that he was taking her on an actual date.

Rick did his best to contain his smile, knowing Michonne was staring back at him, but he couldn't help but blush as he caught her eye. "I don't know if we'll ever have a world where I can take you out to dinner, or spend a day sightseeing in DC, but... we can have this."

"Rick..." She was rendered just about speechless, and grinning so hard that her cheeks were hurting. Michonne had been craving moments where they could be alone together. While she enjoyed her days with others, and appreciated having a full community, her favorite times were the nights where she could come home, and the kids were in bed, and Daryl was out of sight, and it was just the two of them. And even if they didn't do anything but fall asleep on the couch together, she ached for more of those moments, and he was offering them up on a silver platter. They had an entire night to be alone, and she couldn't be happier.

"I figured we could make dinner together," Rick said, interrupting her thoughts. He handed her his whiskey so that he could get her some wine. "If you want to."

"I wanna do whatever you wanna do," she answered like she meant it. She took a sip from his glass and took a few steps back into the hallway to peer into the kitchen, where she could see bowlfuls of vegetables neatly arranged on the counter. "What's on the menu?"

"Nothin' too fancy. Just spaghetti, some salad." He turned back to her with Cabernet in hand, but noticed she was nursing the whiskey instead, so he kept it for himself. "I picked out a few movies for afterwards, too."

Michonne nodded at the idea of dinner and a movie with her boyfriend, as if the old days were new again, and she was unable to keep the smile off of her face. "You're really setting the bar high here, you know. I'm not gonna be able to top this."

"Yeah, well. After everything… I think I owe you." He nodded toward the door, gesturing for her to follow him. "Come on."

She chuckled at the way his accent always became stronger whenever he got a little liquor in his system. "I'll be right there," she said as he headed off to the kitchen, and she wandered into the living room. She was going to take a look at the movie selection, but took note of the music instead, and began to search for a stereo system. She figured they could listen to some music while they cooked, set the mood, perhaps. But it seemed that they were out of luck, as the place had a giant television set, but no CD player in sight.

"Hey, Michonne," Rick called to her.

"Yeah?" she answered, taking another sip from his glass as she continued to scan the bookshelves.

"My bag is on the staircase, there's an iPod and a dock in there if you wanna put on some music."

She smiled at the way he could actually read her mind sometimes. "All right." She quickly retrieved the items and joined Rick where he was already chopping at vegetables as she scrolled through his MP3 player. "You have the strangest taste in music," she noted, shaking her head at the narrow selection. "Like really, just the whitest, blandest shit I've ever seen in my life."

He glanced back at her, the blank stare on his face relaying the offense he took to her attack. "Well excuse me for liking classics."

"I love the classics. I even like classical music. But this is just… bad."

"For the record, I didn't even put that music on there. I found that iPod just the way it is."

Michonne let out a sigh, rolling her eyes at the possibility of there being more than one person with this taste in music. "The fact that there's someone else out there that enjoys this..."

"Or there _was_ ," he quipped.

She shook her head at his morbid joke as she continued to scroll through the list of artists. "One of these days, we're gonna have to find a Target and raid the entertainment section."

"Sounds like another date," he sent back with a happy smirk. Wiping his hands on a dishtowel, he moved toward the stove to begin on the beef that would go into their spaghetti. "Once you find something that doesn't make your ears bleed, you can get started on slicing up those carrots and cucumbers."

"Yes, sir," Michonne replied. She settled on some Elvis Presley and set the iPod on top of the refrigerator, out of their way. "I didn't realize we'd gotten beef from Hilltop, too," she commented, noticing the bowl full of freshly ground meat. "Why is Spencer going around making stroganoff with beef jerky?"

"Because this was a gift to you and me, specifically. From Jesus."

She chuckled at the fact that their new friend had no qualms about showing favoritism to the two of them. "I think he likes us," she said, popping a piece of fresh lettuce into her mouth. "Maybe a little too much?"

"I think he likes _you_ ," Rick emphasized with a quirked eyebrow.

"You jealous?" she grinned.

"I'm not gonna lie," he admitted, turning from the stove to face her, "I felt some kinda way when he would look to you for confirmation every time I said somethin'."

"He's a perceptive man, Rick. He knows who's really in charge here."

He nodded, knowing she was teasing him, but then, she was right, because the likelihood of him ever doing something that went against her wishes was pretty much nonexistent. "I'm not gonna argue with you on that."

"I remember a time when you argued with me about pretty much everything," she submitted. She glanced back at him for a reply, amused by the way he was clearly checking her out. Some things never changed.

"I don't know if that's accurate, considering how you barely talked at all back then."

"And yet, you still made it a point to tell me you were gonna kick me out of the group every other hour."

Rick immediately began to blush, recalling how hostile he'd been toward her when they first met. Funny how much things had changed. He moved across the small space between them, standing behind her to rest his hands on her hips. "Would you believe me if I said it was because I liked you?"

"No," she shot back with a small snort to highlight her incredulity. "But it's fine. You like me now."

"Very much so." His lips found the side of her neck, leaving soft kisses there as his fingers snuck past the hem of her tank top.

Michonne craned her neck to the side, allowing him to get in closer, practically burying his nose into her collarbone, making her smile at the intimate contact. She loved the way their height difference allowed him to reach just the right spots, making her a perfect fit in his arms. "Just so we're clear, I'm not having sex with you while an Elvis song is playing."

He smiled against her skin, loving the way she could be so silly with him. So open. " _Darling so it goes_ ," he began to sing along to the melody, doing his best imitation of The King's crooning. " _Some things are meant to be_."

"Rick," she was giggling, in disbelief that he was actually singing to her. His hands wrapped tighter around her waist, and his voice was like its own song against her ear.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life, too_ …"

"I can't believe you," she was still grinning, shaking her head as they began to sway to the tune.

" _For I can't help falling in love with you_."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rick and Michonne were seated in the dining room of their home for the evening, enjoying one another's company and conversation, and the rare opportunity to do so without any interruption. No kids, no roommates, no emergencies. Just candlelight and each other.

"This was perfect," Michonne noted with a contented sigh. She had finished most of her meal, but wanted to make sure to save room for dessert – Rick, that is – so she sat back in her seat with her wine, and vowed not to eat any more. "My compliments to the chef."

He couldn't really accept the praise, as dinner had most certainly been a team effort, but he nodded thankfully. "Better than beef jerky stroganoff, I'd bet," he joked.

"I would say that's probably a good bet," she grinned, taking a sip from her drink. "Though I must say, I was kind of curious. Had Spencer asked me just a few days earlier, I probably would've accepted."

"Accepted what?" Rick wondered obliviously. "What'd he ask you?"

"He asked me to dinner at his house," she replied as if it should've been obvious.

He set down his fork and stared at Michonne with his eyebrows furrowed over his narrowed blue eyes. "Like a date?"

She shrugged as she finished what was left in her glass and began to pour herself another. "I wouldn't have called it that, but… something in that vein, I guess."

"And when was this?"

"A couple of days ago. After we got back from the raid." Michonne couldn't help but laugh at the way his face had begun to twitch as she spoke. "Stop it."

"I'm not doin' anything."

"You're doing your murder face, and you can't kill him, so stop."

The tension in his face dissipated as he took in the playful smile on her face, and he nodded, resuming his meal. "I just don't understand why he's asking you on a date."

"He didn't know we were together, Rick. It's not like we made an announcement."

"Well do we need to? Because I will."

"You're so possessive," she chuckled. "Goddamn."

He smirked back at her as he took a sip of his own wine. "You're just now learnin' that about me?"

"I'm just now learning a lot about you," she replied. "That's what the beginning is for."

"Well yeah, but we've been close for a while now…"

"It's so funny…" She shook her head as she considered everything she knew about Rick, and it wasn't much. Their bond obviously went past favorite colors and parents' names to a much deeper, soul-bearing connection. But still, it was odd to think about how much she didn't know. "For so long, I've considered you my best friend, but I don't know even know your birthday. What your favorite movie is. All I know about your dating history is that you were married, I'm guessing, at a fairly young age, so your roster probably isn't very long. But I don't even _know_ that for sure. " She shook her head again and then tilted it thoughtfully. "Isn't that strange?"

"I know even less about you, so… probably," he nodded with a small laugh, "yeah."

Michonne took another few bites of her food, despite her promise to herself not to. It was just too good to leave sitting there. "None of it matters now anyway, I suppose."

"It doesn't."

"But you still wanna know, don't you?"

"I do," he chuckled, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

"Good, because so do I."

Without a second thought, Rick rattled off the answers to her questions between chews. "November second. The Godfather. And your assumption is correct; aside from a couple of girls in high school, Lori is pretty much my list."

"Which Godfather?" she eyed him suspiciously.

" _The_ Godfather. The first one."

"Hmm."

He let out a sigh, pretending to be exasperated as he poured another glass of wine for himself as well. "Don't tell me you're one of those people that thinks the second one is better."

"Well, the second one _is_ better, but I respect that you're willing to stand up in your wrongness."

"I knew this was too good to be true," he shook his head, doing his best not to smile amid their fake argument.

"Should we break up now, or after we have sex one more time?"

"After, obviously."

Michonne was too tipsy to keep up the ruse, grinning from ear to ear at their silliness. "My birthday is in August," she finally revealed, realizing just then that she'd managed to miss it for that year, by a month, at least.

"August what?"

"Seventh."

Rick nodded, making a note to remember it for the rest of his life. "Go on."

"Favorite movie is Imitation of Life," she went on, "but also Pulp Fiction."

His eyebrows lifted questioningly, not quite sure how to process that one. "Those are two very different movies, 'Chonne."

She smiled because she loved when he called her that. "Yes, they are. Don't ask me to explain it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked in amusement.

She gazed at him, her drunken state narrowing before she went into the third question on the list. "Lori is really the only woman you've ever had sex with?"

"Besides you?" He sat back in his chair with a sigh and a nod. "Yeah."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just... I dunno. It doesn't feel like it."

"What doesn't feel like what?"

"I guess... " She found herself at a loss for words, unable to accurately explain what Rick was like in bed. "I mean, given the version of you that I know, it just seems like you would have more... experience. I don't know if that makes any sense."

He stared into his half-full wine glass, suddenly feeling nervous for the first time in a long time with Michonne. He had been so certain that their sex life was damn near perfection; but then, he was realizing didn't have the experience to know that for sure. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No, no," she quickly retorted. "Not at all. That's what I mean. You have this confidence. You don't fuck like someone that's only been with one woman."

They both laughed out loud, Rick's face flushing in response as he regained said confidence. "I'll take that as a compliment then."

"You should." She watched him as he finished his dinner, and her body seemed intent on reminding her of exactly why she meant it as a compliment, licking her lips as she stared at him. The ways he'd learned to please her in their short time together, it was almost astounding. She couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten. Not only to have a man like Rick as a friend, but now, as the love of her life. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her in every sense of the word. And it really didn't make sense, being able to love like this again, but she was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of it. "Thank you," she eventually told him.

Rick gazed at her with a smile in his eyes - the one that never seemed to leave when they were alone together. "For what?"

"For this," she replied just above a whisper. "For you." She noticed his hand reach across the small table for hers, and she met his touch, the two of them caressing one another's skin with their thumbs. "I thought I stopped caring about romance a long time ago, but I think I needed this."

"I didn't think I'd ever be making any more grand gestures myself," he chuckled, "but I guess I thought you needed this, too," he said honestly. "I know that what we did to the Saviors hasn't exactly been sittin' right with you, and it probably shouldn't. But I've been thinkin' a lot about what we're fighting for, and it's for this. For these moments, where everything else slips away, and it's just the two of us. And we get to laugh. We get to live." He nodded to himself as he squeezed her hand, losing himself in her big brown eyes, much in the same way he had when they first met. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. "I just wanted to give you a moment."

Michonne had to hold back both her tears and the urge to climb on top of the table to kiss him until neither of them could breathe any longer. She was so madly, stupidly, dangerously in love with this man. She smiled as she thought of the many moments they had to come, and she squeezed his hand back, letting him know just that. "Mission accomplished."


	5. This Is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne and Rick get up to a few new tricks, in and outside the bedroom, thanks to some treats the group picked up at the Savior compound.

"What are you doing sitting out here in the dark?"

Rick replied with a shrug, smiling from ear to ear as he watched his girlfriend approach, toting a small crate. She'd been at Maggie's for what felt like all day, though it was more like a couple of hours, and he was just glad to have her home. "It was nice out. Figured I'd enjoy the last of the mild weather while I waited."

Michonne cocked her head to the side as she met him on their porch. "You're waiting for me?" she grinned back, as if the information was surprising. As if he didn't always wait for her, and vice versa. She rested her haul of fruit in the empty chair next to him and leaned in to greet her man with a kiss. She immediately noticed he tasted of chocolate, likely from the brownies she and Carl had made a couple of days before. "You're sweet."

"For you," he retorted, taking hold of her waist so that she would move in closer, standing between his legs. "What'd you bring back?"

"I went by the pantry to get some apples and pears." She kept her voice low, as if she were letting him in on a secret. "And also..." She eyed him playfully as she rested her knee in his lap, reaching into her back pocket to reveal her big surprise of the night. She was downright excited by the idea, but also completely unsure of how he would react to it. "You have to keep an open mind," she warned him.

Rick's expression was a mixture of confusion and intrigue as he waited, his eyes excitedly scanning her face, her tits, then her hips before making their way back up again, wondering what she could possibly have in store. He could only chuckle as she pulled two rolled joints into view, presumably containing the marijuana they'd discovered at The Saviors' compound. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she smiled sweetly, ignoring his tone of disbelief, and she licked her lips as she stared down at his. "You ever had sex while you were high?"

His raised eyebrows expressed his surprise that she obviously had. "No," he shook his head, caressing the back of her thigh. "You forget I was a cop?"

She did often forget that her wonderfully rebellious boyfriend was once the embodiment of lawful good. Her smile widened when she realized what a treat he was in for. "I know it's hard to imagine the sex getting better, but... this is gonna blow your mind."

He took one of the joints into his hand, examining it as if it were a foreign object. And to him, it basically was. He hadn't gotten high since college, nearly twenty years back. "Where did you even get this?" he grinned, amused by the thought.

"Abraham. He's got a whole ziplock bag full of them, already rolled."

"Of course." Rick sat back in his seat, his hand slowly moving up the back of her thigh until he reached her round backside, not even hesitating to cop a feel. He gently coerced her even closer, wanting her to claim his lap as her seat. "We doin' this now?"

She smiled again, following his signal to sit; glad that he was so easily on board. "The kids asleep?"

"Judith is." He brushed her hair from her neck to leave a series of soft kisses there.

Michonne giggled at the ticklish sensation of his lips, her thumb rubbing against his hand as it crept up her shirt. "So the one we have to worry about is still up?"

"Probably not." He didn't know for sure, considering Carl liked to wander downstairs around midnight, looking for food. "But we can go in your old room…"

"You won't be happy until we defile every room in this house."

"I'm pretty sure you had that idea first," he chuckled, leaving another kiss along her jaw. "I'm just following your lead."

She couldn't exactly deny that. She was also the reason they'd somehow ended up fucking in their garage. But after their first night together, she was pretty confident he would be up for nearly anything – sexually, at least. "You got a lighter?"

"Nope."

"Where's Daryl when you need him," she smirked. She hesitantly pulled up from her comfortable spot on top of him, figuring their party would've had to move inside anyway. "I'll use the stove."

Rick handed over their treat for the night, watching as she disappeared into their home, while he grabbed her fruit crate and followed behind. He wondered if other people around the neighborhood were sitting around in their homes doing the same; getting high because there was nothing better or worse to do. Because that was how good things were around there lately. He quietly laughed to himself, in disbelief that he was going to do it himself. "You used to do this with Mike?" he guessed. He closed and locked up their front doors and then headed for the couch to get settled.

"Yeah, a couple of times," Michonne called back, pulling a couple of glasses from their pantry. "I didn't smoke much once I started at my firm."

"Responsibilities..."

She grinned knowingly, padding across the kitchen to find their small stash of liquor. "Did it a lot more often back when I was living in New York."

"With the painter," he asked, doing his best to recall her dating résumé as she'd given it to him a couple of nights prior.

"Yes. Giovanni."

He frowned in her direction, wondering if she had more than one artist in her dating history. "Giovanni? You said his name was Johnny."

"Gianni," she corrected him, although amused that he remembered. And his tone, reflecting some mixture of jealousy and confusion was kind of adorable. "That was his nickname."

Rick glanced back at her as the aroma of reefer slowly wafted into the air. "Was he white?"

"He was Italian, yes," she confirmed, strolling back into the room to hand him his drink and the joint. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face, conveying those same emotions. "Why do you look disappointed?"

He took a quick puff and exhaled before responding, "I'm not. I'm just… gettin' the story straight."

Heading back into the kitchen to grab her own drink, she snorted loudly in reply, knowing his answer wasn't _the_ answer. "You thought you were my first?"

"I dunno," he mumbled into his glass, taking a long sip of the brown liquor to delay his answer. "…No."

Michonne sauntered back to the couch, coolly retrieving the joint from Rick as she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. She gave him a knowing smirk as she took a toke, a cloud of smoke floating past her full lips. "Yes you did."

"I guess I just figured we were both in unchartered territory with this."

"You had a wife before me, you know."

"I do know that," he chuckled. He rested one of his hands on her ass as he downed the remainder of his drink, knowing that it was likely to be in the way sooner than later. "What's your point?"

"My point," she said, taking his empty glass to set on the coffee table behind them, "is that we all have pasts. And maybe I don't get to be your first wife, but I do plan to be your last."

He couldn't contain his smile, ecstatic to hear that she was so welcome to the idea of being his wife. "That somehow sounds morbid and romantic at the same time."

"I was aiming for honest."

"So does that mean you wanna get married?" he asked hopefully. Given her long-term arrangement with her previous boyfriend, he thought she might be someone who didn't believe in marriage. And so far, he had been hesitant to confirm it.

"Probably not tomorrow," she submitted, taking a sip of her bourbon as she watched him inhale once more, followed by a long, slow exhale. "But one day." She ran her fingers through his mass of waves and curls before adding, "Unless you don't want to."

He grinned to himself, closing his eyes at the sensation of her hands in his hair. It was such a small gesture, but it always made him horny. Even more than he already was. "I wanna do everything you wanna do."

She nearly melted at his response, especially the way it sounded in that warm, raspy drawl of his. "Good answer."

"How long does it take for this to kick in?" Rick wondered, staring at the slowly dwindling cigarette as he gave it back to her. He was quickly realizing that with her sitting on top of him, he was already ready to go. His body felt like it was tingling, his dick twitching to get closer to her; to get inside her.

Michonne took one look at his blank expression, complete with half-closed eyes, and she shook her head. "I think it already has."

"…I don't feel anything."

"Hmm," she returned, considering his statement. She settled further into his lap, feeling his growing erection beneath her, a big bulge occupying the space between her open thighs. "I do."

He immediately laughed in reply, adoring just how funny he found her. "I'm pretty sure that would've happened anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you do tend to get it up rather easily," she noted with a small giggle as she took another hit.

"That a compliment, or a complaint?"

"An observation."

"Finish your drink." He took the bud, rolling it between his fingers before bringing it to his lips, his eyes staying on hers.

"Pipe down," she smirked, though she didn't hesitate to gulp down the remainder of the Jim Beam. "We've got all night."

"We always say that, but then one of us is always done for after the first or second round."

Michonne let out an involuntary cackle, because it was so embarrassingly true. They constantly wore each another out. "Usually you, though."

"That's not…" He chuckled too, knowing there was no point in putting up a fight. "We'll see how that goes tonight."

"Mmm." Once more, she leaned back to leave her empty glass beside his, her slender frame dramatically stretching backward before pulling up to face him again.

Rick watched, mesmerized at her flexibility on full display, and her nipples went erect as she returned to her original position. It didn't make sense to him how sexy she was. "We're gonna be hungry after this."

"Why do you think I brought home a bushel of apples?"

"That's not a bushel," he grinned goofily, glancing at the small crate sitting beside them. "More like a handful."

"That's three or four pounds of apples, alone."

"A bushel is over forty pounds, Michonne."

She snorted again, both amused and incredulous that she wasn't even close. "Shut up. Farmer."

"I can't believe _you_ managed to be wrong about something," he teased. He passed the remainder of the weed back to her so that his other hand could rest on her ass, too. He gave one of her luscious cheeks a quick squeeze, powerless to resist its lure. "That never happens."

"Of course it does."

"Name one time you've been wrong since we got here."

"Well," Michonne started, already laughing at herself as smoke billowed from her mouth, "I never said it, but I really thought I would end up with Morgan after he arrived."

Rick frowned, baffled by her confession. "Really?"

"Not because I was particularly interested in him or anything, but… all the options were drying up. I remember looking at him, that day you two were out on the porch like, 'Eh, maybe.'"

"'Eh, maybe'?" he repeated in disbelief. "That's how you were gonna start your life here?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Daryl was about the only other available option, and honestly, I'm not even sure if he has sex."

It was Rick's turn to snort, which evolved into a full blown laugh as he stared up at the ceiling. "You're really funny, you know."

"I'm serious, Rick!"

"Well what about me?" he questioned, looking her in the eye then. He didn't want to feel slighted that she didn't see him as a viable option, considering she did choose him in the end, but he did have to wonder.

"Well you have kids, so. I never exactly considered you might be asexual."

"No," he chuckled. "Why didn't you think of me as an option?"

Michonne grimaced back at him then, thinking he had to be pulling her leg. "Did you forget you were running around after Jessie from the second we got here?"

"Shit." He stared at his girlfriend blankly, biting at his lip as he struggled to remember anything about that short, strange phase of his life. "I really did."

She tried so hard not to laugh, because it wasn't funny that he'd forgotten the woman he would probably be with now if it weren't for the herd, but… it was pretty damn funny. And so she began to giggle loudly, causing Rick to do the same. "My god, we're terrible people."

"Just the worst," he shook his head in full agreement, still laughing. "Maybe this is why people keep tryin' to kill us."

Michonne was cackling so hard, her eyes had begun to water. "You're gonna make me wake up the baby."

"We probably should've done this in the RV," he realized, considering how uncontainable their laughter was.

Ignoring the fact that he'd come up with his bright idea only after it was too late to act on it, she took one last puff and passed it back to her boyfriend so that he could finish it off. Her gaze fixated on his for what felt like too long for both of them, until finally she asked, "How do you feel?"

The smirk on his face answered her before he did. "Good."

She nodded slowly, smiling at his twang drawing out the word and proving his point. "I can tell." She watched in a haze as his fingers worked to undo the buttons of her shirt, revealing her cleavage to him. He was staring at her like he wanted to eat her, and she wanted to let him. "Kiss me," she whispered.

He happily did as told, his head feeling like it was literally floating from his body as his mouth pressed against hers. He hungrily groped her ass as their tongues touched, the two of them barely able to breathe as they devoured one another. Her lips were like candy to him, sucking at them relentlessly, licking off the remnants of the liquor. Kissing her was like a high in itself.

Michonne was pleasantly surprised when Rick began to pull her tits from her bra, letting out some mixture of a sigh and a moan into his mouth as his thumbs rolled over her rigid nipples. His hands on her body felt so good, she found herself grinding against him, feeling like they were already fucking. Wishing they were. She, too, felt a completely different kind of high as they kissed; as she inhaled everything about him, literally and figuratively.

Without warning, she pulled out of their passionate liplock to stare at him. "You smell like weed," she giggled, gently brushing his hair from his blushing face. Smiling as he did the same, pushing her locs behind her ear. She wondered what was going through his mind as he gazed back at her. She was thinking about how beautiful he was – those lovely pink lips that sucked her nipples like they were looking for milk. She was getting wet just imagining it. Thinking about how he ate her pussy like it was his first meal in days. She was ready to get to it. "We should head to my room now," she mumbled, her gaze drifting from his lips to his throat, unsure what to attach her lips to next. She wanted to leave hickies all over him, and so she went in for his neck, sucking lightly at his Adam's apple.

"It's not your room anymore," he reminded her, smiling. Her tongue was ticklish against his skin, and her body writhing against him had him feeling like his insides were on fire. He couldn't wait to fuck the shit out of her.

"You know what I meant."

"Or we could just do it right here."

"Why do you always wanna have sex on the couch, knowing other people have to use it?"

"That's half the fun," he whispered, his hands moving back down to her ass, trying and failing to slip them inside her tight pants.

Michonne giggled at the arousing sensation of his fingers moving up the back of her shirt, tingling with every spot he touched. "Your daughter takes naps on this couch, you know."

With a sigh, he halted his attempt to get into her pants and rested his head against the back of the couch. "Way to ruin the moment."

"I did just fuck it up, didn't I?" she winced, feeling bad for essentially pouring water on the fire they'd started. But she was too hot and too high to be discouraged, and she wasn't going to let him be either. She discreetly reached between her thighs to rub her fingers over his bulge, hoping to dissuade him from going soft again. "Stick with me," she whispered, demanding his gaze. "I can get it back."

Rick wasn't entirely sure what was happening as her body slowly slid from his and slinked down to the floor. Her eyes stayed on him as she settled on her knees between his legs, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans. The clinking sounds of the tiny metal pieces seemed amplified by ten, and he was certain they were disturbing the kids. "Shhh," he hissed.

Michonne smiled at him with that seductive stare of hers, amused by his paranoia. "Relax," she said, her fingers gently clutching his tense thighs. It dawned on her then how strong his thighs were, and how much she loved when he was naked. She licked her lips as she anticipated straddling those thighs and riding him to their finish line. But first, her mouth was watering for the delicious dick hidden in those jeans.

More comfortable than ever now that she'd gotten used to him, she swiftly pulled his pants and his boxers down just enough to bring his awaiting cock into view, still hard and already glistening with pre-cum. In her mind, it was throbbing visibly as she slid her right hand down the shaft and back up again. It felt like it had gotten bigger since the last time they fucked, which was only twenty-four hours ago. But all of her senses were heightened, making her notice everything - from the smell of his freshly washed jeans to the sound of her hand massaging his bare pink flesh. She smiled as she moved in to lick the head, in love with the way his warm, salty skin tasted against her tongue.

Rick immediately felt like he'd been thrust into a dream, as the sensation of her mouth on his dick was unreal. She hadn't even made it past the head yet and he was ready to cum, unable to take the way she moved her tongue in torturously slow circles around him. He felt his toes lock as she took her time to swallow him whole, the tip of his dick touching the back of her throat. "Fuck," he muttered, in disbelief of how good this felt. Her left hand snuck upward, beneath his shirt, her index finger circling his navel before tracing his Adonis belt, knowing it would drive him crazy. And she was right, his skin feeling simultaneously ticklish and on fire as she explored his entire lower body. "'Chonne," he groaned. "God..."

She loved eliciting this reaction from him. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, his mouth wide open with his tongue practically hanging out of it. She could feel his hands grazing her hair as she continued her tantalizing assault on his cock, her right hand gently teasing his balls as she licked his shaft up and down. She had come to learn every line and curve of him, and all the spots that made his hips buck upward, pushing him further into her mouth. She knew she'd hit one of those sweet spots, her tongue flicking back and forth across the head of his cock, and he let out a grunt that told her exactly what would follow. He usually lasted longer, because he wanted her blow jobs to last forever, but she was proud to get him off in record time.

Michonne moaned quietly as she swallowed, feeling drunk on the taste of his cum. It was so much stronger than normal - sweeter, probably from all the fruit they'd been eating lately. She wanted more, and continued to stroke him, lick him, suck him, knowing she would get her wish. Milking him for whatever he had left. She licked her already wet lips as she pulled back to get a good look at her man, utterly amused by how far gone he was. "You all right?" she asked, wiping the corners of her mouth.

He smiled up at the ceiling, shaking his head at just how all right he was. "That's an understatement."

"Good." She rose from her knees and slowly settled back on top of him, her perky tits still hanging from her bra, on full display for him. "Because it's my turn."

Rick licked his own lips as he stared them down, then slowly dragged his gaze back up again. Studying that magic mouth of hers, just begging to be kissed. Seemingly all at once, his hands cupped her ass as he went in for said kiss, and he stood from the couch with her in his arms. Michonne giggled in surprise when she felt them moving, feeling like they were floating as he carried her across the house without breaking contact. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his open jeans began to slip down his waist, and the two of them laughed through a clumsy, passionate liplock toward her old bedroom. She could feel herself getting wetter with every second, so turned on by his sudden display of strength and assertiveness. She loved when he took charge anyway, but especially in the bedroom.

He didn't disappoint as he practically threw her onto the bed and both of them were racing to undress her before she was done bouncing. For them, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion though, Michonne unhurriedly removing her top and wrestling with her bra clasps as Rick pulled her skintight pants down her thighs. He flipped her onto her stomach so he could get them all the way off, along with her panties, and she was naked from head to toe within seconds.

He stared at her in a daze as she turned back to face him, as if he'd never seen her body before. Her skin looked like it was glowing beneath the light of their lamp. Like if she touched him, he might turn to gold. Every inch of her seemed magnified, as if she were an animation. Her thighs, so perfect, so strong. His dick was getting hard again, thinking about them wrapped around his waist when they fucked. What he wouldn't do to take up residence between those thighs. And her tits looked like actual mountains that he wanted desperately to climb. Those were two hills he happily would've died on, in fact. He kneeled on the bed as he gazed at her, unsure of where he even wanted to start. Her entire body just seemed to be screaming at him and he wanted to listen to it all.

And as he maneuvered out of his pants, he suddenly made his decision; biting at his bottom lip as he finalized it in his mind. He was glad he was high as a kite for what he was about to do, because he had never done it before, but with her, he was anxious to try. He'd been thinking about it since their first night together. "Get on your knees."

Michonne felt a flutter in her stomach at his low twang, telling her exactly what he wanted her to do. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but she was happy to oblige, positioning herself on the bed so that she was on all fours. "Like this?"

He didn't answer, but palmed her plump cheeks with both his hands, delighting in how soft it was. How he was so indescribably lucky, and not just because his girlfriend had the most magnificent ass in the world. But for that reason, too. He licked his lips as he held her hips, leaning in to kiss the small of her back. Her skin was hot to the touch of his tongue, and he left a small wet trail as he slowly and sensuously made his way downward. Both of them started to breathe a bit harder as that tongue slipped between her cheeks, going rigid as it explored the depths of her exquisite posterior.

Michonne nearly swallowed her own tongue when she realized what he was doing back there. He'd teased her with it before, and they'd even joked about trying it sometime, but she didn't really think he'd ever actually go for it. Not without some cajoling, at least. She was coming to learn that he might have been the freakier one in their relationship, which was such a lovely surprise. Especially as she learned what he was capable of. His long fingers were putting in enough work massaging her clit, but his wet mouth exploring every inch of her ass had her clutching at the sheets for mercy. "Fuck," she whimpered.

Rick tried not to smile at the way she was squirming under his control, but it still amused him, seeing what he could do to her. The way he could make her wet within seconds of foreplay. It turned him on just as much as it did her. His tongue licked her up and down, grazing her pussy in its long strokes, then swirled around her back opening as she moaned. Contorting in his hands. He flattened his tongue, taking long licks, lapping at the small space between her cheeks, making her thrust herself further into his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed, feeling her delightful juices trickle down his fingers.

The reverberation of his moans against her ass were absolutely divine. She had her face buried against the mattress, doing her best not to scream from the unbearable pleasure. It was as though she could feel every millimeter of his tongue, every taste bud, as it toured her backside, wiggling its way up and down. She could feel every bristle of his scruffy beard, poking against her flesh as he ate her. Every crease of his skin as his thick fingers penetrated her, twisting and turning inside her to get her off. This was the best sex she'd ever had and she hadn't even been properly fucked yet. "Rick… I… shit." She was trying and failing to get words out, only managing to breathe. And even then, just barely. Her climax came in like a crash, intense and unyielding, much like Rick and his tongue. She was moaning loudly, taking advantage of them being downstairs, away from anyone else. "Goddamn," she groaned.

Rick was slow to retreat, still kissing her perfect ass and then licking her pussy clean. A cocky, satisfied smile tugged at his lips as he watched her roll onto her back, her chest heaving as she stared up at him in obvious satisfaction. Her skin looked like it was on fire to him now, glistening wildly after her orgasm. He used his palm to wipe his lips, in a bit of disbelief that he'd just done that. And it was something he wanted to keep doing it, if she'd let him. "It was good?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"It was so good," she sighed.

"Good," he grinned, quietly chuckling at how many times they were using the adjective. He took his time crawling closer to her, positioning himself between her legs. His eyes were drawn to the wet spots he'd left between her thighs - or perhaps she had - he wasn't sure. He traced his right finger up her left leg, knowing he was tickling her as she quivered beneath his touch. "You wanna keep goin'?" he asked, again, already having an idea of what she would say. His hand continued upward until he was teasingly grazing her slick slit, her swollen pink clit begging to be touched again.

She nodded intently, biting her lip as she was itching for him to enter her. She felt her pussy twitching for him, her juices streaming down her skin, likely dripping onto the bed. But still, she was in the mood for something sensual, something more restrained than their usual tempo. It was probably her intoxication talking, but she wanted him to fuck her slowly, wanting to feel every single inch of him as he entered her, and then again as he pulled back out. And she told him as much. "Take it slow," she breathed, trying not to go over the edge as he gently fingered her.

"Okay," he nodded back, though he would've likely done so anyway. Everything was going slow as far as he could tell, in the most wonderful way. The marijuana had such a calming effect on him. It didn't even feel like he was moving as he stroked his dick, running the tip along her opening for a few agonizing seconds before tenderly pushing into her delicious pussy. Her wet depths so warm to the touch, her moans sounding like a symphony against his ear, he was certain he'd died and gone to heaven. She felt so fucking good. "Shit," he whispered, letting his slow strokes take over both of their bodies. His hand went to her throat and his lips to the side of her face as he fucked her, both of them breathing heavier and harder with every thrust.

"Rick," Michonne panted, her mouth hanging open. It felt like his lips were everywhere, his hands fondling her hard nipples, driving her crazy beyond all reason. She was so glad he'd been open to this. She was so happy she'd been open to him. She was having the time of her life at the end of the world. This was too good.

* * *

Michonne let out a frustrated exhale, feeling uncomfortably hot, but determined to stay close to her boyfriend, their sweaty bodies stuck together as they laid side by side. She lifted her head from his chest to try and look at him. "Rick…"

"Yeah?" he was slow to answer. His fingers were lazily running up and down her spine.

"Carry me upstairs."

He grinned widely, too tired to laugh, as much as he was amused by her request, knowing – or at least hoping – she was kidding. "All right, but who's gonna carry me?"

"I can call Daryl in here if you want," she teased him.

He reached across the bed to grab his watch and her headband from the nightstand. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I think you're the one that'd like that." She hesitantly sat up, still feeling like she was soaring as she looked around the dim room. It had only been a matter of days since she moved out, but that space felt foreign to her now. Sleeping alone. It seemed like another lifetime, same as her time with Andrea and at the prison. Reincarnated again.

"What are you smilin' about," Rick wondered, noticing her happy grin. He reached out to touch her thigh, unable to stop himself from caressing her skin. It felt like silk to the pads of his fingertips.

"Us," she answered simply and truthfully. She rose to her knees and then turned to face him, her naked body straddling his legs. "You ready to go?"

His eyes were drawn to her tits, bouncing in what felt like slow motion in his hazy high. "Go?"

She chuckled at his obvious distractedness and lightly pinched his thigh. "Come."

"Again?"

Michonne let out an involuntary snort, leading them both into a fit of giggles as they attempted to climb out of bed. She just barely landed on her feet, her legs feeling wobbly after a particularly good time with her man. She was prepared to make a serious plea for him to carry her, when she looked up to find him removing the sheets from the bed. " _What_ are you doing?"

"I'm goin' upstairs." He answered her as if that should've been obvious while he wrapped the fitted sheet around his waist. "What are you doin'?"

She shook her head as he threw the flat sheet in her direction, and she followed his lead, draping it over her naked body. They looked ridiculous and she loved it. "After you?"

"Ladies first," he gestured, accompanying her toward the door.

"You just wanna watch my ass," she knew, but was happy to let him. She opened the bedroom door, attempting to get a peek of the rest of the house. "Wait," she stopped herself, turning back to look at him with a frown. "I just sucked your dick on the couch. Why are we hiding?"

He gave pause to her question, but knew he had no plausible answer. There wasn't one. "Fuck, Michonne, I don't know. I can barely see straight."

She giggled again, hating and loving how funny everything was in the moment. "You're terrible at this."

"So are you," he shot back, happily following behind her as she took his hand, dragging him out of the room.

Their home was almost eerily quiet as they tiptoed across the large distance to the staircase, everything exactly as they'd left it. Rick could see even less straight in the darkness, causing him to laugh as he tried not to trip over their sheets. Which caused Michonne to laugh back, not even caring why. They stayed close to each other as they carefully made their way up the steps, feeling like two teenagers sneaking around their parents, when in reality, it was the parents sneaking around their teenager.

"I love this," Rick whispered as they made it to their bedroom.

Michonne smiled at his statement, moved by the sincerity in its simplicity. She then fell into their bed with the happiest of sighs, reminded of how she'd fallen in love with this man. How she loved this, too. "I'm hungry," she eventually replied.

Amused that her train of thought led her there, he climbed into bed beside her, still exhausted from their escapades. He was actually a bit hungry too, but hated the idea of having to move again."We left all those apples downstairs," he commented, his tone regretful.

"I want one so bad…"

"All right, all right." He sat up with a tired grunt, preparing to grant her wish. As much as she'd been enough of a meal for him, he didn't want her to go to bed hungry. Not when they finally had enough food not to. "Anything else?"

She shook her head, grinning at him appreciatively. Loving that she had someone willing to do such big and little things for her. Laughing as he stepped out of the sheet and wrapped himself in her robe. "This might be the sexiest I've ever seen you."

"I think this is my color," he grinned, referring to the light purple fabric.

With a yawn, he left their room to putter down the steps, feeling some combination of drunk and sleepy as he stepped into the living room, finding their apples and pears still sitting on the couch. He picked up the whole crate to take to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple for his girlfriend, along with the baby monitor they'd forgotten to bring their first time up. He smiled at the image of his sleeping daughter as he headed back toward the stairs, double-checking the locks on the front doors and closing the blinds. How he loved the mundanity this life afforded him every now and then.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes by the time Rick made it back to his room, but it seemed that sleep didn't wait to claim Michonne, because she was already knocked out upon his return. Looking just as wonderfully innocent as Judith in her slumber, and it made him smile again. Particularly after everything they'd done that night to counter the notion. With a small chuckle, he placed the apple on her nightstand and moved to the other side of their room to leave the baby monitor on his. He carefully climbed into bed behind her, gently kissing the back of her bare shoulder as he settled in, wrapping his arms around her waist. He imagined this was going to the best sleep he'd had in a while. Because for the first time in a long time, everything was good.


End file.
